


Rushguard

by missginni



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: El mundo mágico está en peligro. Un grupo de peligrosos brujos lleva meses realizando ataques indiscriminados y nadie ha podido detenerlos, ni siquiera las personas que han sido específicamente entrenadas para ello. Quizás es el momento adecuado para probar algo nuevo.Regalo del amigo invisible 2016 para mi otro yo.





	1. El anciano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> La petición exacta era:
> 
>  _"Los cinco son magos y tienen que aniquilar a una secta de hechiceros que amenazan el equilibrio del mundo. Conviven en paralelo en la época actual con los humanos"_.
> 
> Hyung, espero que lo pases tan bien leyendo como yo me lo pasé escribiendo. Ha costado, y me he metido ya no en jardines, sino en selvas tropicales con toda su fauna, pero al final ha salido más o menos como yo quería. Y por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamaciones xD
> 
>  ** _Disclaimer:_** Ninguno de estos cinco chicos me pertenece, para mi desgracia. Y no gano absolutamente nada con esto, salvo los buenos ratos.

Lo había estado esperando.

Yoochun volvió a enrollar la nota y se dejó caer en el sofá, sonriendo irónicamente. Puede que hiciese un millón de años que no veía al anciano, pero este siempre había tenido un don para encontrarle, sin importar lo bien que se escondiese o lo apartado del mundo que decidiera vivir. Era implacable, taimado y tenía a su disposición recursos de los que él carecía.

No obstante, también era previsible y eso hacía fácil desbaratar sus planes aun antes de que los hubiese concebido. 

Puede que Yoochun viviese en una cabaña, rodeado de nieve los doce meses del año, apartado por completo de cualquier persona que pudiese quebrar esa paz que tanto disfrutaba. Pero no vivía, ni remotamente, en la ignorancia. No por nada tenía los equipos tecnológicos más avanzados, redes de alta velocidad que superaban por completo a las de cualquier gobierno, y un sistema de alertas virtuales que dejaría en pañales los más avanzados de la CIA, el MI6 o cualquier otra agencia de inteligencia con ínfulas de grandeza. 

Sabía lo de la SK. Lo supo probablemente antes que la Tríada, mucho antes que el anciano. Y había podido deducir, ante la aparente pasividad de la misma, que no se trataba de un grupo de fanáticos cualquiera. Eran una verdadera amenaza, una que por algún motivo no podían eliminar, ni con sus mejores esbirros.

Y eran el motivo por el que lo convocaban a él.

Yoochun amplió su sonrisa y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que uno de sus potentes ordenadores se encendiera. Pasaba de las notas arcaicas escritas en pergamino con tinta y pluma. Redactó mentalmente una respuesta escueta y la envió a través de treinta y dos servidores distintos, sin ni siquiera levantarse del sofá.

Podría haber manipulado las cosas para quedarse fuera, no comparecer ante una Tríada que, si bien entendía, no respetaba, lo cual no era ningún secreto. Pero lo cierto es que sentía curiosidad por ese líder rebelde que les estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles por primera vez. Y era un tipo de curiosidad que no podía ser saciada desde su cabaña perdida en medio de ninguna parte.

**—~oOo~—**  
  


El sonido del teléfono lo despertó en medio de la noche. Yunho miró el reloj digital que había sobre su mesilla y suspiró. Las tres y media pasadas. Sólo conocía una persona que llamase a horas tan intempestivas, y lo hacía tan poco que ignorarle nunca entraba en sus planes.

Estiró la mano derecha hasta alcanzar su móvil y la foto de Junsu le devolvió la mirada.

—Buenas tardes, Junsu —respondió, sin poder evitar el bostezo que se coló en su voz.

—Yunho.

Abrió los ojos, completamente alerta, y se sentó sobre la cama. Sonaba serio, frío y profesional, como sólo lo era delante de un juez. Irradiaba, aun a través de las ondas telefónicas, ese aura poderosa que invitaba a alejarse de él lo más rápido posible antes de que el huracán se desatara. Algo que, sabía bien, podía empeorar con un sólo vistazo a sus ojos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás en problemas?

—En cierto modo. He tenido noticias del anciano. Nos convocan ante la Tríada. A los dos.

Yunho tragó saliva. Eso no podía significar nada bueno. Nadie era llamado por la Tríada para un homenaje, o por haber hecho una contribución especial a la sociedad mágica. Nunca se presentaban ante nadie si podían enviar a algún esbirro en su lugar, y odiaban profundamente que personas “ajenas” perturbaran la paz de su santuario. Yunho sólo había estado ante Sea una vez, pero había sido suficiente. La evaluación concienzuda y profunda de la que fue objeto para obtener el permiso que necesitaba había dejado secuelas en su psique. 

—¿Te ha dicho el anciano por qué?

—No. Sabes que es reacio a hacer comunicados por cualquier medio que no sea en persona. Pero por lo que he podido leer entre sus palabras, creo que vamos a formar parte de algún tipo de grupo. Y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

Lo sabía. Nunca antes lo habían convocado para tal fin, ya que la labor que desempeñaba actualmente era importante para la comunidad. Pero el anciano ya le había alertado hacía años de que con su poder tarde o temprano lo reclutarían…

Al menos estaría con Junsu. A buen seguro el único capaz de sentirse cómodo con él tras conocer su magia.

—¿Cuándo? 

—Estoy en el aeropuerto, salgo hacia Grecia en veinte minutos. Tienes ocho horas para prepararte antes de que te recoja. Te he enviado el billete del vuelo a Seúl por e-mail.

Yunho sonrió por primera vez desde que había comenzado a sonar el teléfono. Junsu siempre tan clásico, apegado a la conducta que se espera de un abogado de éxito. Nadie diría, a simple vista, que era capaz de hacer lo que hacía.

—Estaré preparado.

**—~oOo~—**  
  


Vio la nota justo cuando estaba a punto de correrse, revoloteando cerca del techo. Jaejoong gritó mientras llegaba al clímax y se dejó caer sobre el chico que había bajo él, Ronald, o Randall, o algo parecido. Lo besó, tratando de distraer su atención, si es que le quedaba alguna neurona funcional, mientras mentalmente comenzaba una retahíla de insultos y maldiciones que hubiesen espantado hasta al más valiente de los hombres.

¿Por qué tenía que escribirle ahora? ¿No le había dejado claro veinte millones de veces que no quería saber nada del mundo mágico? ¿No había estipulado tajantemente que si quería contactar con él lo hiciese por algún medio humano, y sólo de forma extraoficial? Sí, lo había hecho, con vehemencia. Pero al parecer sus deseos iban a ser ignorados.

Disimuladamente movió su mano derecha, sin dejar de besar al sujeto bajo él, y apartó la nota, enviándola bajo la mesa del rincón. Primero iba a librarse de Richard, o Robert, o como quiera que se llamase y luego se ocuparía del anciano.

Nada ni nadie iba a hacer que abandonase su apasionante vida humana, ni siquiera la Tríada.

**—~oOo~—**  
  


No había cambiado nada. Hacía por lo menos seis años que no lo veía, desde que él y Yunho decidieron que era hora de dejar su entrenamiento y comenzar a vivir sus propias vidas, pero seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa confiada enmarcando el vivo rostro de la ingenuidad.

Ni por asomo hacía juego con esos ojos que contaban cien historias y ocultaban mil secretos.

Junsu se inclinó respetuosamente, junto a Yunho, mientras el anciano se acercaba a ellos para ignorar sus saludos e invadir su espacio personal en un abrazo. Parecía divertido, y aunque Junsu no podía asegurarlo, tenía la impresión de que ya había empezado a jugar con Yunho de ese modo particular que tenía de evaluarlo y torturarlo a la vez.

—Maestro, ¿puedes decirnos ya el motivo por el que hemos sido convocados? —preguntó directamente.

No le gustaba andarse por las ramas. Le gustaban las cosas simples y directas, donde la verdad quedaba expuesta a la luz sin rastro de sombras en las que refugiarse. Por eso era tan buen abogado, porque nunca cesaba en su empeño por descubrir hasta el último de los secretos de sus clientes, y sólo entonces podía comenzar a ayudarlos.

Nunca había perdido un caso. Y nunca había permitido que el anciano jugase con él del modo en que lo hacía con todos los demás.

—Siempre tan impaciente, Junsu. ¿Tienes prisa por volver a esa insulsa vida humana que has abrazado con tanto empeño?

—Así es. Por lo tanto, cuanto antes nos cuentes tus motivos, antes podremos ponerle punto y final a esta reunión.

El anciano amplió su sonrisa y le dio la espalda, caminando sin prisa fuera de la sala donde los había recibido, seguro de que iban a seguirlo. Su largo pelo blanco estaba recogido en una coleta que dejaba al descubierto esas facciones juveniles que no parecían hacer justicia a su edad, y mantenía las manos unidas a su espalda en una pose relajada que podría engañar a la mayor parte de la gente. 

A buen seguro no a él. Y mucho menos a Yunho.

—Eres listo, Junsu —continuó su maestro, todavía con diversión en la voz—. Seguro que ya has imaginado el motivo de vuestra presencia aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

—Rushguard.

El anciano no contestó directamente, pero la mirada divertida que lanzó sobre su hombro le dijo lo que necesitaba saber. Puede que no tuviera el poder de meterse en la cabeza de las personas y desentrañar todos sus secretos en un segundo, como hacía Yunho, pero era inigualable descifrando el lenguaje corporal de la gente, especialmente cuando conocía tan bien a la persona frente a él.

Miró de reojo a Yunho, que confirmó con un asentimiento sus sospechas, y decidió dejar de lado el interrogatorio. Sabía a dónde los estaba guiando el anciano, y sólo podía haber una razón para que los condujera a esa sala nada más llegar. No sólo iban a tener que hacer frente a la amenaza que les estuviera quitando el sueño en ese momento, sino que el enfrentamiento era inminente. E iban a empezar a coordinarse desde ya.

Junsu podía sentir la magia acariciando su piel aun antes de haber entrado, trayendo de vuelta emociones que hacía mucho que no sentía. Durante un segundo se sintió como cuando había llegado al palacio por primera vez, temeroso de lo que fuese a encontrar ahí, del camino incierto que tendría que recorrer, que lo apartaría para siempre de lo que había sido hasta ese momento. 

La primera vez que entró en esa sala se sintió abrumado, pequeño e insignificante ante el poder que sentía a su alrededor, que lo oprimía como si fuese un ridículo insecto. A Junsu no le había costado entender que en realidad lo era. Y no le molestaba, en verdad no, porque Junsu nunca había querido ser más. Tuvo compañeros que ansiaban más poder, que se maravillaban de los avances que hacían bajo la supervisión del anciano y competían entre sí de forma no tan callada...

El único objetivo de Junsu había sido dominar su poder para que no interfiriera con la vida que quería tener. Una vida alejada de ese mundo paralelo que el resto de mortales ignoraba.

Lo único que había conservado de sus años en el Palacio Deoksugung era su amistad con Yunho. No eran ni remotamente parecidos, ni tenían los mismos objetivos en la vida, ni sus poderes encajaban de ninguna manera especial como indicaban las leyendas que sucedía con el alma de la magia cuando se reunían sus partes. Pero confiaba en él. Incondicionalmente. Era el único que había entendido sus deseos, el único que no había intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión. El que lo había apoyado y ayudado a lograrlo más rápido de lo que lo hubiese podido hacer por sí solo. 

¿Si le molestaba que no pudiese evitar leer su mente como molestaba al resto de los mortales, humanos o brujos? No. Junsu no escondía nada, y en ocasiones era un consuelo no necesitar poner en palabras sus emociones para sentirse comprendido.

Sintió cómo la mano de Yunho se posaba en su hombro con cuidado y Junsu volvió al presente, a esa sala a la que estaba a punto de regresar. Sonrió ante la mirada preocupada de Yunho y negó con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que no era necesario.

—Hay alguien a quién debéis conocer —dijo el anciano, mostrando su sonrisa más ladina—: vuestro nuevo líder.

Y sin más, Heechul hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano y las puertas de la sala efímera desaparecieron ante sus ojos.

**—~oOo~—**  
  


Changmin no se movió, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. No necesitaba hacerlo para sentir a las tres personas que acababan de entrar en la sala. A Heechul lo conocía bien, había entrenado con él muchos años y solían quedar a menudo para tomar algo cuando no estaba en medio de alguna misión para la Tríada. Era capaz de escuchar sus pasos hasta en el más absoluto de los caos, en medio de una revuelta llena de gritos y ruidos y miedo capaz de paralizarlo todo. Conocía la cadencia exacta de sus zancadas, el tiempo que tardaba en levantar un pie y volver a pisar el suelo en el siguiente paso, qué parte apoyaba primero y cuál era el último músculo en descansar contra el pavimento.

A los otros dos, sin embargo, no los había visto nunca. No había sentido antes sus presencias, ni había luchado contra sus poderes, ni conocía la sinfonía que creaban sus pasos al andar. Pero sabía quienes eran. Y no se trataba de que Heechul le hubiese hablado de ellos en innumerables ocasiones, admirando el poder de uno o las fuertes convicciones del otro, odiando esa rebeldía que los alejaba de él, llenando sus noches oscuras de historias de esa amistad de leyenda que parecía tan improbable.

Fue por esa voz que se coló en su mente en un segundo, penetrando sus barreras como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a ese lugar, que exclamó un “pero si es sólo un niño” tan fuerte y tan claro que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Y las voces que lo acompañaron, como un eco sordo y mucho más lejano, la de su maestro, llena de sorna, y esa otra que permanecía en silencio pero transmitía intensa curiosidad.

Era evidente que Heechul no les había hablado de su poder, no todavía, y que lo había hecho expresamente para ver cómo reaccionaban.

Changmin hubiese sonreído ante su astucia si tuviesen más tiempo. Pero no lo tenían. Por lo que había podido averiguar, esa misma noche habría un ataque en el centro de Seúl de ese grupo fanático que los llevaba burlando meses. Era la primera información fiable que conseguían, y Changmin se moría de ganas por poner a esos brujos en su lugar y mandarlos al más absoluto de los olvidos.

Por eso se puso en pie, abriendo los ojos, aunque no se giró todavía.

—Agradecería que no trataras de leer mi mente, Jung Yunho. Cuando lo haces puedo escucharte no sólo a ti, sino todo lo que tu mente está captando de los demás en este momento.

La sorpresa se reflejó por completo en la mente de Yunho, así como en la de su compañero y amigo, y Changmin sintió cómo la temperatura de la sala subía varios grados alrededor del rostro de ese hombre.

—¿Cómo…? —comenzó Yunho. Pero Changmin ni siquiera le dejó terminar.

—Refracción.

No dijo nada más mientras se giraba hacia ellos. Esa palabra bastaba por sí sola para explicar su mayor poder y respondía a todos los porqués, presentes y futuros, que fuese a preguntarle Yunho. 

Al primero que vio fue a Heechul, a la izquierda del grupo, que estaba sonriendo como el proverbial gato de Cheshire, no mirando hacia él, sino hacia sus antiguos discípulos. A la derecha la mente silenciosa de Junsu le devolvía la mirada, con una intensidad difícil de ignorar. Yunho, en el centro, parecía profundamente impactado y Changmin pudo escuchar su grito mental “Joder” en cuanto terminó de girarse y posó la vista en su torso desnudo. 

No pudo evitar la sonrisa torcida ni la ceja elevada ante su voz mental. Y no necesitó más para que el hombre que hasta ese momento había permanecido en total silencio, tanto físico como psíquico, rompiera en una carcajada brutal.


	2. La sala efímera

Era la primera vez en quince años que pisaba Seúl y Yoochun apenas podía reconocerla. Las calles, los neones, las personas que transitaban las aceras aun en medio de la noche… A simple vista eran iguales, pero la energía había cambiado por completo. Donde antes había entusiasmo y cuidado, ahora había desidia, rebosando toneladas de desprecio por todo lo que había alrededor. El respeto por la creación tecnológica se había esfumado en medio de una demanda infinita de más potencia, más volumen, más memoria o más espacio en una espiral sin fin.

Yoochun sintió el peregrino impulso de cargarse la electricidad de toda la zona, al menos durante unos minutos, sólo para ver cómo la gente se volvía loca. Sin sus teléfonos o sus tablets no sabían funcionar. Sin coches que los llevasen a todas partes con sólo elegir destino y pulsar un botón no sabían a dónde ir. Sin trenes que cubriesen grandes distancias en apenas segundos no eran capaces de avanzar. No les importaban los desperdicios que dejaban a su paso, los gases que se metían en su garganta y le hacían difícil respirar, las vías que deformaban la geografía del país quitándole su identidad ancestral.

Si no tuviese prisa lo hubiese hecho, sólo para recrearse en ese caos. Pero la tenía. Debía llegar al palacio Deoksugung antes de que lo hiciese el tal Jaejoong, porque su llegada no quería perdérsela. A Yoochun le había bastado leer dos líneas del e-mail lleno de improperios que le había enviado al anciano para saber que ese tío le iba a caer bien. Daba igual que él no fuese el destinatario, y que hubiese leído esa correspondencia en dos direcciones de forma poco ortodoxa. Porque la respuesta de su maestro había sido tan épica como el primer e-mail…

Y Yoochun no quería perderse cómo Kim Jaejoong irrumpía en el palacio para cargarse con sus propias manos a Heechul.

**—~oOo~—**

Yunho nunca se había sentido tan indefenso como en ese momento, tan expuesto. No ayudaba la idea de que no podía someter su propio poder para evitar la mente de ese impresionante hombre que se alzaba frente a él. Ni era capaz de controlar sus propios pensamientos para evitar proyectar algo que no debía, porque Yunho nunca había necesitado hacerlo.

Por supuesto había oído más de una vez quejas sobre sus capacidades, había sido capaz de leer la indefensión que sentían aquellos que estaban junto a él, los había visto huir llamándolo monstruo despreciable, o tratar de aprender a controlar su mente para alejarlo de aquello que no le incumbía. Y Yunho los había entendido, porque nadie debería ser capaz de hacer lo que él hacía.

Esa era la razón principal por la que Yunho trabajaba con niños. Su poder era útil para ayudarles a canalizar sus poderes, a aprender más rápidamente, disciplinándolos para que pudiesen acceder a su centro y dominarlos. Y su habilidad para colarse en sus mentes no les ofendía porque los secretos de los niños estaban llenos de un candor del que carecían los adultos. Y Yunho nunca los traicionaba.

Aun así, ser maestro de magia no era fácil, pero sí gratificante. Yunho había tenido que solicitar permiso a la Tríada para convertirse en uno, porque alguien con su poder podía influenciar a toda una generación de brujos, hombres y mujeres que podían convertirse en un ejército tenebroso capaz de destruir el mundo mágico desde sus cimientos. No podían permitirlo sin estar convencidas de que esos niños iban a estar en buenas manos.

Yunho aún podía recordar perfectamente su evaluación. Le habían convocado ante Sea, la bruja de la verdad, quien se había pasado horas interrogándolo hasta desentrañarlo por completo. En aquel momento se había sentido agotado y expuesto, respondiendo sin cesar preguntas que no siempre entendía. No se podía mentir a Sea, ni se podía callar como respuesta. Uno se veía obligado a responder de una forma casi brutal, como si arrancaran cada palabra del mismo centro de su ser.

Hasta ese momento, Yunho había pensado que no existía sensación peor, que no era posible sentirse más vulnerable de lo que se había sentido en aquel instante.

¡Cuán equivocado estaba! Porque tener a ese hombre en frente, semidesnudo, mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida y la conciencia completamente abierta para que se sumergiera en ella era más de lo que podía soportar.

Apartó los ojos hacia el suelo blanco, sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba hasta la raíz del pelo, mientras la risa de Junsu resonaba en sus oídos. Yunho sabía que su amigo no necesitaba estar en su mente para leerlo como un libro abierto, pero joder, se le hubiesen ido igualmente los ojos con ese cuerpo aun cuando no llevase tanto tiempo sin sexo...

La risa mental del hombre irrumpió en su cerebro en oleadas, haciéndole saber que eso también lo había oído. 

Mierda. Esto se le daba de pena. Tenía que concentrarse y dejar de pensar estupideces. Pero… ¿por qué no podía cubrirse con una sudadera muy holgada o algo que ocultara todos esos músculos perfectos?

—Porque eso reduce mi capacidad de refracción —contestó en voz alta y divertida a su pregunta no formulada—. Necesito sentir la magia directamente sobre la piel para poder multiplicar la fuerza con que la devuelvo.

La risa de Junsu se hizo más intensa mientras su mente llegaba a la conclusión obvia. Yunho sintió el peregrino impulso de estrangularlo, no sin antes desear con la fuerza de mil demonios volver a su Merikav, y esconderse bajo todas las mantas que encontrase.

—Voy a presentarme como es debido ahora que Heechul ha terminado con sus juegos —dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba, lanzando a su maestro una mirada torva—. Mi nombre es Shim Changmin, Comandante en Jefe de la Rushguard. Voy a ahorrarme los detalles hasta que estemos todos, que según las estimaciones de Heechul será en aproximadamente dos horas. Mientras tanto me gustaría medir el alcance de vuestros poderes y averiguar cómo podemos combinarlos para mejorar nuestro ataque.

No había ni rastro de diversión en su voz, ahora completamente seria, ni existía ya la sonrisa que había hecho estragos en Yunho. Exudaba seguridad y confianza en cada paso e incluso su mente era un lugar sombrío y tan enrevesado que apenas podía extraer nada de ella. Fue tan efectivo en centrarle como el golpe de una grúa de demolición, y no fue el único en notar sus efectos.

—¿Quién más va a venir? —preguntó Junsu, obviando presentarse ya que a todas luces no era necesario.

No fue Changmin quien contestó. Lo hizo Heechul todavía con la sonrisa proverbial en sus labios.

—Vais a ser cinco. Los cinco mejores discípulos que he tenido jamás.

**—~oOo~—**

Heechul se las iba a pagar todas juntas. Le daba igual lo venerado que fuese, lo muy niño bonito de la Tríada que se hubiese creído todos esos años. No tenía derecho a convocarlo a ese palacio que detestaba, apartándolo de la vida humana que tanto le había costado construir. ¿Acaso no había sido lo bastante claro durante el tiempo que había pasado ahí? ¿No había discutido con el viejo hasta la saciedad intentando que comprendiera su punto? ¿No habían llegado a las manos cuando las palabras y la magia fueron insuficientes?

Parecía como si lo hubiese olvidado.

Jaejoong no había llegado al palacio Deoksugung siendo un niño. Cuando alcanzó sus puertas por primera vez casi había cumplido los veinte, esquivando de puro milagro que alguien descubriera lo que le pasaba. La magia con la que había nacido se había despertado al mismo tiempo que sus hormonas, pero Jaejoong se había negado a involucrarse en ese mundo mágico que lo había abandonado nada más nacer. No quería saber nada de brujos capaces de tirar a sus hijos a la basura como si tuviesen la peste, brujos que eran los responsables de todas las catástrofes que ocurrían en la tierra, directa o indirectamente.

Tuvo que tragarse a la fuerza sus convicciones cuando se hizo evidente que por sí mismo no iba a conseguir dominar sus poderes. No era tan fácil como darle a un interruptor de encendido y apagado, ni ayudaba el hecho de que no pudiese serenarse lo suficiente para intentarlo. Y Jaejoong lo hubiese dejado estar si no interfiriera con su vida en los momentos más inapropiados. No era agradable volverse literalmente invisible cuando veía a algún chico que le gustaba, o cuando se excitaba, por no hablar de cuando ocurría en medio de una multitud que podría ignorar su aspecto traslúcido, pero que no podían obviar el espacio físico que seguía ocupando cuando se transformaba.

Jaejoong se había prometido a sí mismo que sólo permanecería en ese miserable palacio el tiempo suficiente para lograr controlar sus poderes y que no interfirieran con su vida. Luego se largaría para no volver jamás, levantándole el dedo corazón a todo el mundo mágico si era necesario.

Por supuesto Heechul se había opuesto a sus planes casi desde el principio. Sí, había accedido a ser su maestro, pero se había tomado como un reto personal el hacerle cambiar de opinión. Y podía ser tan cabezota como él. Se había pasado el año y medio que residió ahí intentando hacerle ver el desperdicio que era mantener ese poder inactivo, cuando podría hacer grandes cosas con él, cosas que ayudasen al mundo mágico a ser más seguro, más fuerte. Había intentado apelar a toda su lógica y cuando no lo consiguió lo intentó con esa magia tan particular suya, capaz de sentir y canalizar emociones. Y eso no había hecho más que reforzar la opinión que Jaejoong tenía de los brujos, y su deseo de apartarse de ellos.

Jaejoong mentiría si dijese que nunca había usado su magia tras abandonar el palacio. Puede que no le gustase, pero era útil, especialmente en su situación. No se podía ser un idol gay en Japón y evitar todos los escándalos sin un poco de ayuda. Y su intensa vida sexual agradecía especialmente esa ayuda.

¿Pero tener que volver a ese palacio? ¿A una vida que ni quería ni había pedido? Eso era algo completamente distinto. Y Jaejoong no estaba dispuesto, por mucho que la Tríada lo convocase. Así que iba a plantarse delante de ellas, con Heechul o sin él, para decirles por dónde podían meterse sus convocatorias, porque no pensaba unirse a quien sabe que grupo de monstruos para luchar contra otros peores. Y a la mierda las supuestas terribles consecuencias que pudiesen acarrearle sus actos.

—Jaejoong, supongo —dijo una voz a su espalda justo cuando estaba a punto de irrumpir en el palacio.

Jaejoong se giró rápidamente, completamente en guardia, para encontrarse con un hombre de pelo oscuro que sonreía abiertamente, con una mochila cargada al hombro. No era extraño que los fans se acercasen a pedirle autógrafos cuando se lo cruzaban por la calle, o con motivos menos pueriles, pero no solían llamarlo por su nombre. Para todo el mundo era JJ, estrella del rock, y muy pocos sabían a qué hacían referencia esas dos letras.

Además, los fans solían estar nerviosos y excitados. Ese hombre irradiaba completa calma y su sonrisa no era lasciva, sino divertida, como si acabase de encontrarle la gracia a un chiste muy viejo.

—¿Quién coño eres tu?

El hombre amplió su sonrisa, regalándole la mejor versión de esa perfecta dentadura y cambió el peso de un pie a otro.

—Perdona mis modales, pero no todos los días se entera uno de que el brujo al que está esperando es el famoso JJ.

Jaejoong se quedó paralizado durante un segundo, sin saber qué responder, completamente descolocado. ¿Cómo podía saber que era un brujo? ¿Acaso se había delatado a sí mismo en medio de su furia? Siempre se le hacía más difícil controlar sus poderes cuando las emociones eran intensas, y en ese momento estaba muy cabreado…

Su tiempo de indecisión lo aprovechó el hombre para dar un paso en su dirección y extender la mano derecha en un saludo occidental.

—Encantado de conocerte, Jaejoong. Mi nombre es Park Yoochun.

No correspondió al saludo, ni a la mano extendida. Por contra dio su propio paso adelante, pegándose casi por completo al tal Park.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Técnicamente sí.

—La técnica me importa una mierda. Quiero saber quién coño eres y por qué estás esperándome precisamente aquí.

No era una confrontación especialmente buena, ni la respuesta más elocuente que se le podría ocurrir, pero no podía dejarlo pasar. Ese hombre lo había estado esperando, frente al palacio. Podría haberse tratado sólo de un fan que hubiese descubierto por casualidad el mundo de la magia, o que lo hubiera estado siguiendo y se hubiese percatado de que en ocasiones desaparecía en el aire sin dejar rastro. Pero eso no explicaba su tranquilidad, ni esa seguridad extrema que parecía rodearlo y que Jaejoong sólo podía asociar con la magia. 

Ese hombre era un brujo. Uno que, estaba seguro, no había visto antes, porque ese rostro y sobre todo esa voz, los hubiese recordado. 

Por lo tanto, sólo cabía una posibilidad: era un esbirro del viejo, uno enviado para evitar que se presentase ante la Tríada.

—Sea lo que sea lo que te estás imaginando, te equivocas —dijo Park, sin disminuir ni un ápice su sonrisa.

A eso sabían jugar dos. Jaejoong esbozó esa sonrisa que provocaba desmayos en las fans y con la voz suave y carismática que ponía en las entrevistas, preguntó:

—¿Entonces no eres un brujo?

—Sí.

—¿No has estudiado en el palacio Deoksugung?

—Sí.

—¿No ha sido Heechul quien te ha hecho venir aquí?

—Sí.

—Entonces es lo que me estoy imaginando —gritó, con toda sonrisa olvidada—. Y no va a funcionar. Voy a presentarme ante la Tríada sin importar cuántos esbirros envíe el viejo en mi dirección. ¡Puedo con todos vosotros!

Jaejoong no se molestó en esperar una respuesta. Empujó al hombre lejos de sí y le dio la espalda, volviendo a dirigirse hacia el palacio a grandes trancos. Ese Park no iba a poder detenerlo si sus ojos eran incapaces de seguirlo…

Mas antes de que pudiese volverse invisible, el hombre volvió a hablar.

—No soy un esbirro de Heechul, ni pertenezco a la Rushguard, y hace quince años que no piso el palacio Deoksugung. En realidad es la primera vez que estoy en Corea desde que lo abandoné.

Sus palabras lo detuvieron por completo. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué iba a esperarlo ahí un hombre que había dejado el palacio mucho antes de que él llegara? ¿Cómo podía saber entonces con tal certeza quién era él? Si decía la verdad, Park ni siquiera debería conocer su existencia, o al menos no como Jaejoong el brujo.

Se giró de nuevo hacia él, con el ceño fruncido y la furia hirviendo a fuego lento en su interior.

—Sí, claro. Pasabas por aquí por casualidad cuando me reconociste. Y no sólo me reconociste, sino que adivinaste mi nombre en el acto —bufó—. Por favor, ahórrate las excusas patéticas.

El hombre tuvo la desfachatez de reírse mientras recolocaba su mochila al hombro y volvía a caminar hacia él.

—No. Sabía que vendrías porque hace años que he hackeado la cuenta de mail de Heechul.

—Eso es imposible.

—No si eres un experto informático y controlas la electricidad a tu antojo.

**—~oOo~—**

Era… extraño, aunque aun no podía precisar si eso era malo o no. Como poco resultaba interesante, y había pocas cosas en su vida que lograsen atraerlo siquiera una décima parte. 

Junsu era bueno evaluando a las personas de un solo vistazo, algo imprescindible en su trabajo como abogado. Solía poder describir a un sujeto con al menos cinco adjetivos personales sin haber cruzado tan siquiera una palabra con él, y estos se multiplicaban cual espuma en una cascada en cuanto lo escuchaba hablar. 

Aun así Junsu no evaluaba a la ligera, ni se cerraba en banda tras su primera opinión. Siempre consideraba la posibilidad de haberse equivocado y perseveraba hasta descubrir si su intuición había sido correcta o no. Que no se hubiese equivocado hasta ese momento no tenía nada que ver.

La primera vez que tuvo en frente a Heechul había pensado que era excesivo, testarudo, impaciente, justo y completamente leal a aquellas personas que se hubiesen ganado tal deferencia. Había estado en lo cierto en cada uno de esos puntos, y con el tiempo había añadido poderoso e inteligente a la mezcla, así como astuto y taimado. Y sobre todo perseverante, porque jamás se rendía ante nada.

Cuando este le presentó a Yunho, su evaluación había sido tan precisa que casi había parecido que era él y no su compañero quien podía leer la mente. Yunho era cálido, fuerte, optimista y luchador, pero también reservado. Era intrépido y un tanto impulsivo, pero tenía una paciencia infinita cuando se trataba de ayudar a los demás. Y en medio de todo eso persistía una ingenuidad que no parecía acorde con él, que le hacía seguir creyendo que el mundo y la gente podían ser mejores, aun cuando le demostraban continuamente que nunca iban a aceptarlo como era.

Junsu lo quería como si fuese una parte de él, mucho más que un hermano. Era la persona más pura que conocía. No podía imaginar a nadie teniendo el poder de Yunho y no utilizándolo para sus propios propósitos, y se incluía a sí mismo en la ecuación. Yunho podía meterse en la mente de las personas, manipular sus recuerdos, sus sueños, averiguar hasta el último de los secretos que pudiesen esconder… pero jamás iba a hacerlo. Se había negado a seguir ese sendero en su educación con Heechul porque era una habilidad que, aunque poseía, no quería dominar. Ya le parecía demasiada intromisión escuchar lo que la gente pensaba a su alrededor como para tratar de coartar su libertad de forma ladina y despreciable.

Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que podía ahorrarse pesares si inculcaba a todo el mundo la idea de que su poder era normal, de que era una buena persona…

A Changmin, por el contrario, no lograba evaluarlo, no del todo, no con la seguridad con la que estaba acostumbrado. Puede que tuviera que ver con ese poder suyo tan particular de reflejar lo que los demás hacían, duplicando y aumentando sus poderes. Puede que fuera porque la mayor parte de lo que estaba pasando en la sala en ese momento tuviese lugar en la mente de Yunho y el propio Changmin. Puede que simplemente fuese la persona más difícil de encasillar del universo, o que el poder de la sala efímera perturbase su percepción de algún modo que se le escapaba, pero Junsu no había podido llegar a ningún resultado concluyente.

Mientras Changmin evaluaba los poderes de Yunho, metiéndose en su cabeza de una forma que Junsu no quisiera experimentar, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. No le importaba que en realidad ambos estuviesen escuchando sus pensamientos, porque si era preciso podía repetirlo en voz alta.

Heechul confiaba en Changmin, era evidente. Su relación parecía ir más allá de la típica entre maestro y discípulo, porque había visto a Heechul con decenas de alumnos distintos y ninguno había sido capaz de reprenderlo por sus palabras, o la falta de ellas, como lo había hecho Shim. Y vivir para contarlo. 

Eso significaba, como poco, que Changmin tenía que ser además de poderoso, disciplinado y tan leal como el mismo Heechul, porque el anciano no habría aceptado menos a cambio. Asimismo, era ya comandante en jefe de la Rushguard, siendo más joven que el propio Junsu y habiendo comenzado su entrenamiento más tarde, si se guiaba por el intervalo de tiempo entre su partida del palacio y el momento presente. Por consiguiente había realizado ya un número considerable de misiones exitosas para la Tríada. 

Si ponía todas esas variables juntas, Changmin era eficiente, rígido, disciplinado y poderoso, pero no estaba exento de cierto tipo de orgullo. Y eso explicaba el hecho de que hubiese pospuesto el momento de requerir ayuda hasta que no le había quedado más remedio. Era obvio que el enemigo que estaba perturbando la tranquilidad del mundo mágico era muy peligroso y no menos inteligente, porque las habilidades de Changmin eran perfectas para hacer frente a cualquier enemigo y destrozarlo, y sin embargo, fuera quien fuera, seguía vivo. Lo más difícil de la magia, y de la vida en general, era enfrentarse a uno mismo, y eso era lo que cada persona iba a encontrar en Changmin. 

Además tenía experiencia en ese tipo de enfrentamientos, lo que le hacía incluso más letal. Si Changmin no había podido acabar con él, o con ellos, y estaba seguro de que lo habría intentado, iba a ser más peligroso, más difícil y probablemente iba a requerir más tiempo de lo que había imaginado cuando recibió la comunicación de Heechul.

Junsu no sabía qué pensar. Sólo sabía que la evaluación preliminar de Shim Changmin era inconclusa. Porque todos los adjetivos personales que podía aplicarle no eran intuitivos, como solían serlo sus primeras impresiones, sino puramente lógicos, basados en lo que sabía a ciencia cierta y en sus propias reflexiones.

—No fui yo quien esperó hasta el último instante para requerir ayuda —contestó a sus pensamientos la voz de Changmin, quien se giró hacia él a la par que Yunho —. Lo deduje prácticamente desde el principio, pero fue Heechul el que se empeñó en que no podía formar un buen equipo con ninguno de los otros agentes de la Rushguard.

Junsu inclinó la cabeza interesado, sin rastro de sorpresa en su rostro. Eso explicaba perfectamente que Heechul hubiese salido de la sala en cuanto Changmin empezó a evaluarlos. Podía haber esgrimido la excusa de que iba a esperar a las dos personas que faltaban, pero Junsu no se lo había tragado ni por un momento.

—Es tu turno, Kim Junsu. Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer.

**—~oOo~—**

La risa de Junsu, cuando había estallado a los dos minutos de entrar en la sala, era fresca y tan sincera como lo era su forma de actuar respecto a lo que en realidad pensaba. Había llamado su atención porque en la vida que había elegido llevar sólo escuchaba reír a Heechul en alguna de sus noches libres, cuando tomaban una copa y se quejaban de todos los males del universo. Y la risa, la risa sincera y sin pretensiones era tan rara que Changmin siempre había pensado que era el motor más poderoso del mundo, al menos para los humanos.

Hasta ese momento. Hasta que Junsu inclinó la cabeza y mostró una sonrisa confiada ante su desafío, como si estuviese convencido de que podía sorprenderle sin importar lo que pudiese haber visto en los recuerdos de Yunho. Porque esa sonrisa era capaz de destruir imperios, de someter voluntades, de convertirse en faro en la noche más oscura y guiar a puerto hasta el más frágil de los navíos.

Changmin no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, expectante, mientras escuchaba el regocijo en la mente de Yunho.

Fue impresionante. Verlo a través de los recuerdos de Jung no era ni remotamente lo mismo que presenciarlo en directo. Junsu dominaba por completo su físico, hasta la más pequeña partícula. Podía levantarse en el aire como si fuese completamente inmune a la gravedad y moverse con la misma gracia y soltura con que lo hacía en el suelo. Podía correr en un zigzag hiper veloz e impredecible que hacía difícil que ningún ataque le alcanzara, así como adivinar su trayectoria, y lo hacía sin ni siquiera perder el aliento. Podía materializarse del punto X al punto Y con apenas desearlo, e incluso era capaz de modificar sus cualidades físicas para respirar bajo el agua.

Changmin nunca había visto nada igual. En menos de una hora se había enfrentado a un brujo capaz de acceder a cualquier rincón de la mente de cualquier persona que tuviese cerca, creando o manipulando recuerdos, y a otro que dominaba la materia de su cuerpo hasta tal punto que intentar hacerle daño parecía una tarea francamente imposible.

Por supuesto conocía los poderes que tenían mucho antes de que llegasen al palacio. Cuando Heechul había insistido en que esperase por estos brujos antes de enfrentarse a la SK, Changmin había exigido saberlo todo de cada uno de ellos. No eran pocos los que estaban bajo su mando, y sus habilidades, si bien no eran como la del propio Changmin, resultaban útiles para capturar a aquellos que se enfrentaban a la Tríada o quebrantaban de alguna manera la ley.

Pero Heechul había descartado sus opciones disponibles como si fuesen nada y se había empeñado en llamar a cuatro brujos que, o bien llevaban años apartados del mundo mágico, o bien vivían recluidos en un Merikav enseñando a otros brujos a dominar sus poderes. Y a pesar de las explicaciones de su maestro, Changmin no había terminado de comprender el empecinamiento de Heechul hasta ese instante. Hasta que fue capaz de ver por sí mismo, y de sentir, los increíbles poderes de dos de ellos.

Y quedaban otros dos: el hombre invisible y aquel cuyos poderes se habían convertido en una leyenda urbana dentro del mundo mágico. Changmin apenas podía esperar a que el equipo de ataque estuviese completo.

Como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento preciso para aparecer, dos nuevas conciencias se unieron a ellos a través de la mente de Yunho, una divertida y la otra tan furiosa que era capaz de llegar hasta ellos con una intensidad apabullante aun permaneciendo fuera de la sala efímera.

—¿Dónde coño está ese viejo verde? —preguntó una voz de hombre justo un momento antes de que las puertas de la sala desaparecieran.

Como si se tratara de una tromba de agua especialmente violenta, el dueño de la voz se adentró en la sala, con el ceño fruncido y aspecto de ir a utilizar los puños si la magia no era suficiente. Miró a cada uno de ellos sin verlos en realidad, sólo para cerciorarse de que no eran Heechul, y luego inspeccionó el resto de la sala blanca, como si esperase verlo escondido detrás de alguna roca invisible.

Kim Jaejoong, indudablemente. El capullo de Heechul debía de haber decidido que la cosa iría mejor si se los encontraba a ellos de lleno, en lugar de al viejo maestro al que quería estrangular. A saber dónde se habría perdido el anciano para evitar a este sujeto.

Tras él, con apenas unos segundos de retraso, entró Park Yoochun, sonriendo. Changmin no sabía lo que había esperado encontrar en ese hombre con poder legendario, pero a buen seguro no se esperaba que pareciese tan normal. Era incluso delgado de más para su altura y parecía que una ventisca un poco fuerte sería capaz de derribarlo. 

—¿Dónde está Heechul? —volvió a demandar el primer sujeto, a nadie en particular.

Había tal caos en su mente, en medio de toda la furia que lo rodeaba, que Changmin no era capaz de leer nada en absoluto.

—Obviamente no está aquí —respondió, poniendo su mejor voz de comandante en jefe de la Rushguard—, pero has llegado al lugar indicado, Kim Jaejoong.

La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro durante un segundo antes de volver a fijar su vista en él y mirarlo de verdad. El repaso a su persona fue exhaustivo y nada sutil, así como la total parálisis del caos de su mente. Duró apenas un instante, lo que tardó su furia en volver a dominarlo con intensidad renovada.

—¿Por qué narices todo el mundo sabe quién soy?

—Según lo que tengo entendido, deberías estar acostumbrado. Eres algo así como famoso, ¿no?

Park Yoochun se rió, mientras Jaejoong se dirigía hacia él como un toro en estampida.

—Y todos vosotros os creéis muy listos, empezando por el que dice que puede manipular la electricidad —señaló a Yoochun, pero sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de él—, y terminando por ti, que pareces tener ganas de recibir por Heechul la paliza que le he prometido.

Changmin sonrió, cuadrándose para marcar toda su altura y mirar a Jaejoong desde arriba. Y simplemente elevó la ceja derecha como provocación.

Fue la risa de Yoochun la que evitó que se lanzara hacia él, pero no detuvo la salva de improperios que comenzó a gritar la mente de Jaejoong. Yunho frunció el entrecejo en una mueca de dolor, como si estuviese recibiendo un golpe físico, y Changmin sintió el peregrino impulso de taparse los oídos. Se contuvo a duras penas, sabiendo que sería un gesto inútil.

—Puedo oír todo lo que estas pensando sin necesidad de tus gritos mentales. Así que por favor, tranquilízate, porque no necesito ampliar mi repertorio de vocabulario soez.

Sus palabras fueron tan efectivas como una bofetada. La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Jaejoong y sus gritos cesaron. De hecho su mente se quedó completamente en blanco, cosa que tanto Yunho como él agradecieron.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Simplemente que él es Jung Yunho —dijo señalándolo—, y que puede escuchar lo que están pensado todas las personas de esta sala. Que el que está a su lado es Kim Junsu y puede modificar las capacidades de su cuerpo a su antojo. Que quien está tras de ti es Park Yoochun y, efectivamente, domina la electricidad en todas sus formas y variantes. Y que yo soy Shim Changmin, Comandante en jefe de la Rushguard, quien puede reproducir y aumentar cada uno de sus poderes mientras los usan. Y eso incluye la invisibilidad que tu posees. Por tanto, si Jung lee tu mente yo también lo escucho, así que deja los gritos mentales a un lado y cálmate, porque debemos comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes ahora que por fin estamos todos.


	3. Equipo

Esperaba mucho de Heechul, de su forma retorcida de hacer las cosas, aun cuando las razones eran las correctas, de sus planes pulidos al detalle y ejecutados al milímetro con la paciencia y determinación que sólo podían dar los años, de lo que era capaz de sacarse de la manga cuando estaba aburrido y pensaba que se había ganado un poco de diversión…

Pero esto… esto superaba con creces todas sus expectativas.

Yoochun había esperado encontrarse a Jaejoong, porque sabía de antemano que estaría allí gracias a los correos de ida y vuelta entre el anciano y él. Le había sorprendido que ese “Jaejoong” fuese en realidad el extravagante JJ, estrella de rock internacional y reconocido modelo, a quien nunca se veía entrar o salir de las fiestas importantes, pero siempre había gente que aseguraba haberlo visto allí.

Imaginaba también que estaría Shim Changmin, porque aunque Yoochun no lo conocía en persona, había recopilado información suficiente sobre sus misiones, extrayendo artículos a través de la red de los sitios más insospechados. Por lo que se contaba de él era implacable, tanto con sus enemigos como con sus subordinados, y había logrado el puesto que ostentaba en un tiempo record, convirtiéndose en el más joven Comandante en jefe de la Rushguard desde que esta se creó. Desde su perspectiva, conociendo a Heechul como lo hacía, eso sólo podía significar que además de brillante y poderoso, el anciano lo adoraba, así que era altamente improbable que fuese a permanecer ajeno a la misión contra la SK.

Pero no había contado con que el choque de voluntades no fuese entre Heechul y Jaejoong, sino entre este último y el Comandante, quien parecía encontrarse perfectamente cómodo con todos esos ondulantes músculos al aire. Y que a la fiesta se uniesen un brujo capaz de leer la mente, tan impresionante como el propio Changmin, y otro que parecía igual divertido que Yoochun, en contraposición con el aburrido traje chaqueta en color negro que llevaba, no podían sino reafirmar que salir de su retiro autoimpuesto había sido lo correcto.

Yoochun se los follaría a todos ahí mismo.

Jung lo miró de reojo ante ese pensamiento, poniéndose colorado y apartando la vista al instante, mientras la sonrisa de Changmin crecía unos grados a pesar de estar completamente centrado en Jaejoong. O parecerlo.

—¿Comenzar qué trabajo? —preguntó JJ. Todavía tenía aspecto contrariado, pero al menos no había vuelto a los gritos.

—El que te ha traído aquí, por supuesto.

—No voy a unirme a una partida de monstruos en busca del Santo Grial o cualquier idiotez semejante. Llevo muchos años alejado del mundo mágico, y lo último que me interesa es volver a él. Sólo quiero pegarle a Heechul, decirle a la Tríada que sus convocatorias se las pueden meter por donde no les da el sol, y largarme para seguir con mi tranquila vida humana.

Yoochun no pudo evitar volver a reírse. ¿Vida tranquila? ¿JJ? ¿Comparado con quien? Porque Yoochun, que vivía apartado en medio de la nada, completamente solo, podría darle clases en lo que a tranquilidad se refiere.

—¿Y tu de qué mierda te ríes ahora?

—Pues tengo dónde elegir, empezando por lo de partida de monstruos. ¿En serio te parecemos tan horribles? —murmuró, mostrando su sonrisa seductora y poniendo esa voz profunda que nunca fallaba a la hora de conseguir aturdir a sus presas.

Tampoco lo hizo ahora. Aunque el aturdimiento de Jaejoong duró tan solo unos segundos.

—Espera, espera —dijo agitando la cabeza como si quisiera volver a centrarse—. El grupo al que se supone que tengo que unirme… ¿Sois vosotros?

Yoochun amplió su sonrisa mientras Junsu ponía los ojos en blanco. Changmin, por su parte, no se permitió ningún gesto externo de exasperación, pero Yoochun no necesitaba leer su mente para saber que se estaba sintiendo exactamente así.

—Sí, Kim —respondió el comandante—. E insisto, tenemos poco tiempo. ¿Quieres irte? Eres libre de hacerlo. Pero para eso necesitas estar frente a la Tríada y obtener su permiso, y acabas de proferir libremente amenazas en su contra. Como parte de la Rushguard es mi deber detenerte, y como comandante en jefe es mi privilegio promulgar tu sentencia. Y tu castigo es ayudarnos en esta misión para quedar en libertad y poder volver a esa vida en la que estos “monstruos” no te perturben. Así que, o te quedas por las buenas, o lo harás igualmente por las malas. Sugiero lo primero, pero… es tu decisión, no te sientas coaccionado.

En esa ocasión Yoochun no fue el único que estalló en carcajadas. Junsu también se rió, e incluso Yunho esbozó una leve sonrisa que a todas luces intentaba contener algo más. El único que no parecía ni remotamente divertido era Jaejoong, que miraba tan fijamente a Changmin que parecía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a salir rayos láser de sus ojos.

—No puedes obligarme si no me ves. Puedo irme bajo tus narices —murmuró tan furioso que las palabras apenas se distinguían unas de otras.

—Y tu estás olvidando que Yunho, y por ende yo también, podemos saber exactamente lo que pasa por tu cabeza, ver lo que ven tus ojos. 

Changmin lo había acorralado, y a pesar de que parecía estar buscando aún una manera de librarse, era evidente que se había dado cuenta también. Jaejoong se cruzó de brazos e hizo el equivalente adulto del “ahora me enfado y no respiro”, fulminando a Changmin con la mirada. Su mente, por el contrario, no debía estar tan callada, porque Yunho frunció el entrecejo y sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviese intentando alejar algo realmente molesto.

Yoochun estaba seguro de que iba a aprovechar ese recordatorio de que podía oírlo para atormentar al Comandante todo lo que pudiera, aunque eso hiciese de Jung un daño colateral.

—Bien —dijo Changmin, ignorando a Jaejoong sin dar muestras físicas del malestar de Yunho—. Ahora que estamos todos voy a explicaros a que nos vamos a enfrentar. Según la información que hemos podido reunir, esta noche se producirá un ataque aquí, en Seúl, de un grupo de rebeldes al que llevamos intentando dar caza un tiempo: la SK. ¿Alguien ha oído hablar de ellos?

Lo dijo para todo el mundo, pero Changmin clavó su mirada en él. Era obvio que no le habían pasado desapercibidas sus reflexiones sobre lo que esperaba encontrarse al llegar, aun cuando en aquel momento parecía estar completamente centrado en Kim Jaejoong.

Yoochun volvió a sonreír, complacido. Puede que no hubiese conocido a Shim Changmin hasta ese momento, pero era indudable que cuanto más veía de él, más le gustaba.

**—~oOo~—**

Le resultaba terriblemente difícil centrarse en lo que estaba diciendo Yoochun. Yunho sabía que era extremadamente importante, que fueran quienes fueran esos de la SK serían peligrosos, sobre todo si, como parecía, se iban a enfrentar a ellos. Pero… Yunho sólo podía escuchar la voz mental de Jaejoong gritándole insultos a Changmin como si no hubiese un mañana. 

Yunho nunca había sentido algo parecido. La voz mental de la mayoría de las personas, si bien se parecía a la física, no solía variar en volumen, sintiesen furia, o alegría, o cualquier otra emoción poderosa. Variaban en el tono, volviéndose más agradables o más oscuras, incluso ariscas en ocasiones.

Lo que Jaejoong estaba haciendo era el equivalente a subir el volumen de los altavoces al máximo y pegar el oído a ellos: no sólo escuchaba su voz mental, podía sentir como si su propio cerebro estuviese vibrando por los decibelios, provocándole al mismo tiempo dolor y un mareo que iba en aumento.

No sabía cómo Changmin era capaz de soportarlo de forma tan estoica, porque exteriormente daba la sensación de que no le afectaba. Yunho no conocía lo suficiente de su poder, ni le había tocado ningún alumno con las características mágicas que Changmin poseía, por lo tanto no sabía si podía controlar el grado de refracción con que devolvía los ataques, o simplemente evitar reflejarlos por completo. Pero él no podía soportarlo más.

Sin prestar atención a Yoochun, o a Changmin, Yunho se movió a trompicones en dirección a Jaejoong, que permanecía cerca de Shim, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fulminante completamente fija en su rostro. Se apoyó sobre su hombro izquierdo ante una nueva tanda de insultos y el subsiguiente mareo casi le hace perder el equilibrio por completo.

—Para, por favor —murmuró con voz mucho más lastimera de lo que pretendía.

Jaejoong se giró hacia él, sorprendido por su agarre y el tono de su voz, lo suficiente para detener todo pensamiento durante un instante.

—Tu mente… —intentó aclarar, ante su rostro perplejo—. Lo que le gritas perfora mi cerebro como si fuera un taladro. Es doloroso.

La preocupación se reflejó inmediatamente en su rostro, transformándolo por completo. Jaejoong descruzó los brazos y apoyó las manos en Yunho, como si temiese que fuese a caer en cualquier momento, y todo lo que llenó su mente en menos de un segundo fueron disculpas que no tardó en poner en palabras.

—¡Lo siento! No pretendía hacerte daño, no a ti al menos. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Era completa y totalmente sincero, pero no terminaba de ayudar. Porque ahora su mente se gritaba a sí misma que no podía seguir gritando. Sin embargo, el tacto de sus manos, así como la mirada de esos ojos preocupados hacían imposible a Yunho volver a quejarse.

—La situación no me gusta más que a ti, te lo aseguro. Pero cuanto antes acabemos con esto, antes podremos irnos. Por ahora sólo… escuchemos cuál va a ser la misión.

No parecía muy convencido, pero asintió a modo de disculpa una vez más y Yunho sonrió en respuesta. Ambos se giraron entonces hacia Changmin y Yoochun, que seguían hablando como si no se hubiesen dado cuenta de su intercambio. Ahora que Yunho podía escuchar algo más que la voz de Jaejoong, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no era así.

 _“No te preocupes, no te has perdido mucho”_ le dijo Junsu mentalmente, de esa forma que usaba a veces para comunicarse con él sin que los demás se enterasen. _“Grupo rebelde que se ha dedicado a capturar y asesinar a miembros de la Rushguard con magia oscura. Los cuerpos siempre se vuelven ceniza cuando los encuentran, que luego se volatiliza sin dejar rastro. Llevan meses actuando por toda Asia, reivindicando, al parecer, que no se puede mantener la paz si esta se basa en la violencia de la Rushguard”._

Yunho asintió en su dirección, agradeciendo el resumen. Si habían asesinado a subordinados de Changmin, y atentaban contra una institución milenaria como era la Rushguard, significaba que estaban dispuestos a todo. ¿Y qué pasaría cuando acabasen con ellos? ¿Irían a por otros? ¿Los oráculos? ¿Los maestros? ¿La mismísima Tríada?

Yunho no podía consentirlo. No se trataba sólo de que él fuese un objetivo potencial a largo plazo, sino de que quisiesen destruir el mundo mágico desde sus cimientos. La Rushguard era necesaria, así como lo era la Tríada, porque si no había justicia para castigar al corrupto, al malvado, el caos reinaría. Y los humanos, así como los brujos, desaparecerían a merced de los poderes más oscuros.

Una vez había escuchado en una película que todos los malos se empeñaban siempre en destruir el mundo. Y era verdad. A eso estarían abocados sin la Rushguard o la Tríada: a la destrucción.

**—~oOo~—**

Jaejoong no prestó demasiada atención ni a Yoochun ni al subsiguiente discurso de Changmin. Todo se podía resumir en “gente despreciable y magia oscura”, que era, en general, su definición del mundo mágico. A Jaejoong no le importaba si todos se mataban entre ellos mientras lo dejasen fuera de esa mierda, al fin y al cabo nunca había querido ser parte de una especie que desechaba a sus recién nacidos sin pensárselo dos veces.

Jaejoong nunca había creído a Heechul cuando trató de explicarle que eso no era así. El anciano había malgastado muchas tardes intentando que comprendiera que la magia no era un rasgo hereditario como podían serlo el color de ojos o la forma del rostro. Que era caprichosa y aparecía en gente dispar que no tenían nada que ver entre ellos, y ni siquiera despertaba en todos a la misma edad. Algunos ya tenían poderes de recién nacidos, mientras que otros comenzaban a notar los efectos en la adolescencia, o incluso pasada la treintena. Había añadido, además, que era imposible saber si alguno de sus padres había tenido magia, que lo más probable era que fuesen simples humanos y que la razón por la que lo habían abandonado podía no tener nada que ver con la magia.

Había sido en vano. Jaejoong estaba convencido de que sus padres habían sido brujos y que lo habían abandonado por su aparente falta de magia cuando nació. Por eso no quería tener nada que ver con ese mundo, ni con las personas que se consagraban a vivir en él como si fuesen afortunados, cuando la realidad era que no merecían siquiera estar vivos.

O al menos había pensado que le daba igual lo que les pasara hasta que escuchó el informe de la última víctima, el miembro más joven de la Rushguard, de apenas dieciséis años, a quien habían matado frente a su única familia, su hermana de doce años de edad. Changmin les explicó, con furia más que patente en su rostro y en su voz, que la niña había sido enviada a un orfanato humano puesto que no tenía magia, a pesar de su petición personal de que la enviaran a un Merikav donde Heechul, o algún otro con su poder, pudiese guiarla en medio de toda esa vorágine de sentimientos a los que iba a enfrentarse.

Jaejoong sintió cómo se contagiaba de esa ira a medida que Changmin hablaba. Era evidente que esos ataques, esas muertes, habían sido fuertes golpes para él, y no sólo en lo profesional, en ese orgullo tan evidentemente marcado que tenía. Se notaba que ese hombre se preocupaba personalmente por los que estaban bajo su mando, por su bienestar y por su vida, por muy frío e insensible que pareciese por fuera. Y Jaejoong, que podía sentirse identificado con esa niña que acababa de quedarse sola en el mundo, pensó por primera vez que quizás participar en esa misión de forma puntual no fuese tan malo, porque castigar a gente capaz de asesinar a niños a sangre fría era repentinamente atractivo, un acto que iba a reportarle más satisfacción que cualquier otra que hubiese realizado desde que tenía memoria. 

Y mientras Changmin explicaba los puntos en los que iban a trabajar durante las próximas horas para coordinar sus habilidades lo mejor posible, Jaejoong no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que si el comandante Shim había sido capaz de recomendar lo mejor para la niña, sin tener en cuenta sus habilidades mágicas, o la falta de ellas, quizás, sólo quizás, no era tan idiota como le había parecido en un principio.

**—~oOo~—**

Estaba impresionado, incluso consigo mismo. Porque una vez que se pusieron a trabajar, que emplearon a fondo sus poderes creando secuencias o ataques que nunca habían probado por separado, no fue tan difícil. No como esperaba que fuera al tratarse de cinco desconocidos, con magias tan diferentes, con caracteres que juntos eran como una bomba a punto de estallar ante la menor provocación.

Solo que no lo eran. Porque de algún modo funcionaban bien, si se empeñaban en hacerlo. Porque era fácil e intuitivo y las sugerencias que cada uno aportaba sólo mejoraban el conjunto. Y porque daba la sensación de que su magia se hacía más poderosa cuanto más se acostumbraban los unos a los otros.

Junsu no solía usar su magia a menudo. Convertirse en abogado había sido su camino natural, continuando el legado de su padre, y de su abuelo antes que él. No se había opuesto ni siquiera cuando se enteró de que tenía poderes mágicos, porque en realidad la idea utópica de la justicia como piedra angular del mundo le atraía. Hubiese podido ser un fantástico deportista, en cualquier modalidad, un respetado maestro de artes marciales, o incluso un cantante inagotable capaz de aguantar tres horas bailando en un concierto e irse después a una fiesta a seguir haciéndolo como si nada. Pero dichas capacidades habrían nacido de su magia, sin esfuerzo, y Junsu nunca se hubiese sentido tan realizado como lo hacía en su trabajo.

La Rushguard, en su momento, también le había atraído por los mismos motivos. Junsu había considerado la posibilidad de unirse durante un breve periodo de su entrenamiento con Heechul, cuando había conocido a Hyukjae. El chico, que por aquel entonces acababa de unirse, no paraba de contar maravillas sobre lo bien que se llevaban todos los brujos, lo mucho que entrenaban y las grandes misiones a las que se enfrentaban para poder mantener la paz del mundo mágico. Incluso había llegado a contarle en detalle cómo eran algunas de esas misiones, saltándose la prohibición expresa de su Comandante, sólo para que este se enterase por culpa de otro de los aprendices de Heechul y decidiera encarcelar a Hyukjae.

Junsu no había vuelto a considerarlo siquiera. Por supuesto, era consciente de que en cualquier momento podía ser convocado por la Tríada para participar en alguna misión, pero se había prometido no ofrecerse voluntario para ello. Y había estado convencido de que cuando el momento se presentase no iba a disfrutarlo en lo más mínimo.

No contaba con que lo requiriesen junto a Yunho. Las posibilidades de que eso ocurriera, de hecho, eran tan bajas que casi parecía un milagro. Técnicamente cualquier persona con magia registrada podía ser requerido en un momento puntual para acabar con alguna amenaza. Dependía de los poderes del brujo en cuestión, por supuesto. Había algunas habilidades que no resultaban útiles para un enfrentamiento, o personas cuya magia era tan débil que podía quebrase prácticamente sin hacer nada, dejando al brujo exhausto en cuestión de segundos. Otras, sin embargo, eran útiles para alguna situación en particular, y completamente inservibles el resto del tiempo. Por eso cuando había escasez de personal, o una oleada especialmente fuerte de brujos quebrantando la ley a lo largo del mundo, se requería la presencia esporádica de personas con habilidades especiales o fuertes, o con experiencia combatiendo y atrapando a renegados.

Que una misión requiriese habilidad mental y pura destreza física era altamente improbable. Junsu no creía que hiciesen una mala combinación, pero era poco útil, porque la magia de Yunho siempre iba a convertirlo en un blanco fácil, mientras que si lo eliminaban sus compañeros perderían una referencia fundamental de los planes del enemigo. Por eso había imaginado que si convocaban a Yunho sería para enfrentarse a algún combate mental o fuerzas extrañas de esas que no terminaba de entender, mientras que él sería requerido para una lucha encarnizada cuerpo a cuerpo.

No había contado con que el líder de la misión tuviese un poder tan singular. Había esperado a alguien disciplinado y rígido, por supuesto, porque los miembros de pleno derecho de la Rushguard solían compartir esas características, y siempre eran los encargados de coordinar y dirigir los grupos para los distintos cometidos. Pero ese poder tan especial, tan codiciado, era exactamente la pieza que hacía falta para que sus habilidades y las de Yunho combinasen a la perfección. Su magia y la de Jaejoong y Yoochun. Porque Changmin no sólo era capaz de replicar sus poderes. Al aumentar su intensidad era capaz de proyectarlos en las personas de su elección. De ese modo podía aprovecharse del poder mental de Yunho y al mismo tiempo volverlo invisible reflejando el poder de Jaejoong. Podía unir la electricidad que Yoochun controlaba con su habilidad para transportarse de un lugar a otro en un segundo. Podía incluso simular indefensión en ellos, anulando sus poderes y reflejando el propio de modo que cada uno pudiese replicar un poder del enemigo.

Junsu era consciente de debería ser complicado, porque intentar dominar su propia magia había sido un trabajo de años, duro y constante. Manejar de pronto poderes ajenos asimilándolos como propios y doblegándolos a su voluntad era en teoría una labor irrealizable, al menos en el lapso de apenas dos horas que habían tenido para practicar. 

Solo que no era así.

Eran un equipo bien engranado, como si se conociesen desde siempre y llevasen años entrenando juntos. La tirantez inicial entre Jaejoong y Changmin se había disipado en una mezcla extraña de rivalidad y compañerismo que hacía que cada vez fuesen más rápidos y más potentes; la risa de Yoochun era una constante que se deslizaba entre las grietas como si fuese agua, sellándolas a la perfección. Y ninguno parecía perturbado por el poder de Yunho, como solía ocurrir con todos esos idiotas que se empeñaban en llamarlo monstruo. Al contrario. A Yoochun incluso parecía divertirle, mientras que Jaejoong era todo un espectáculo cuando intentaba hacer las cosas fáciles para su amigo al darse cuenta de que el volumen de sus pensamientos lo molestaba.

Y Junsu se sentía tan a gusto como nunca lo había hecho en ese palacio, con el resto de brujos que practicaban con él, que sólo habían envidiado su habilidad y despreciado a Yunho.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, todos estaban satisfechos, incluso Changmin, a pesar de estar cubierto en sudor y parecer más cansado que en toda su vida. Sonriendo, les indicó que tenían tiempo de ducharse o descansar un rato en sus antiguos cuartos antes de presentarse ante Shoo. Y les recomendó encarecidamente que lo hicieran, porque esa noche iba a ser larga y muy dura. Con suerte al día siguiente todo habría terminado y cada uno podría volver a su casa y olvidarse de esa ocasión en que la Tríada los había requerido.

Sin embargo, Junsu ya no estaba tan seguro de querer olvidarlo.

**—~oOo~—**

No había imaginado que se sentiría así, tan completo, tan… vivo. 

La idea de entrenar a otros brujos nunca le había atraído especialmente. De hecho, a menudo se preguntaba cómo Heechul había podido dedicarse a ello durante todos esos años, cómo podía malgastar tanto tiempo en personas que probablemente no volvería a ver una vez decidieran abandonar el Palacio, que probablemente se acordarían de él para maldecirlo o como una simple anécdota de su pasado. Le parecía un desperdicio, necesario, sí, pero un desperdicio al fin y al cabo. Porque aunque los brujos lograsen dominar sus poderes gracias a él, no iba a significar una diferencia para Heechul, no lo hacía sentir más importante o mejor persona por haberles ayudado, porque el propio anciano parecía olvidaros también en cuanto salían por la puerta.

Salvo a Yoochun, Yunho, Junsu y Jaejoong. 

Changmin aun no podía precisar por qué ellos habían supuesto una diferencia en la larga vida de Heechul como guía, por qué seguía recordándolos después de tantos años, y no del modo en que uno se acuerda del tiempo o de lo que soñó el día anterior. Era evidente que les tenía un aprecio muy distinto, y que estimaba sus habilidades muy por encima de lo que solía hacerlo con todos sus pupilos.

Podía entenderlo en el caso de Yoochun. La electricidad era energía pura, extremadamente versátil, y como tal manejarla era una tarea al alcance de muy pocos. Aunque todas las formas de magia eran un tipo de energía, solían concentrarse en la materia; la propia, la de los demás, o incluso la de los lugares u objetos. Pero la energía que requerían era habitualmente la propia del cuerpo humano, y una vez se consumía, la magia dejaba de ser efectiva. Junsu, por ejemplo, dominaba la materia de su propio cuerpo hasta el infinito, y Jaejoong podía volverse invisible casi sin necesidad de pensarlo. Yunho, por otro lado, y de alguna forma él también, proyectaban su magia en los demás, uno obteniendo sus pensamientos y el otro sus poderes.

Manejar una energía en estado puro, como la electricidad, sin necesidad de proyectarla o asimilarla en su propio cuerpo, era algo tan, tan extraño que Changmin había creído durante años que no era posible. La leyenda del poder de Yoochun había pervivido en el mundo mágico desde que tenía memoria, aunque la mayoría de los brujos pensaban que no era más que un cuento para motivar a los pupilos a alcanzar su máximo potencial. La leyenda, por supuesto, había nacido con Zeus, quien se especulaba que había sido el único brujo capaz de manejar la electricidad a su antojo, motivo por el que los humanos llegaron a considerarlo un Dios. 

No existía registro oficial de una magia similar en todos esos milenios, lo sabía muy bien. Pero también era cierto que durante algún tiempo, cuando era pequeño, había circulado el rumor de que en el palacio Deoksugung había un niño con esa capacidad. Por alguna razón Heechul no había dejado constancia de tal poder en su registro. Y ahora que había podido echar un vistazo a la mente de Yoochun, a la forma apartada en que vivía, se daba cuenta de que probablemente había sido una petición del propio Park. O puede que hubiese sido el propio Heechul el que le hiciese una sugerencia similar, porque Changmin llevaba tiempo pensando que Heechul se guardaba para sí más secretos de los que parecía a simple vista.

Por lo tanto, Changmin podía entender que Heechul no hubiese olvidado a Yoochun después de conocer su poder, de haber omitido deliberadamente registrarlo. 

También podía comprender que recordase a Yunho, porque a buen seguro representaba uno de los pocos fracasos de Heechul como maestro. Jung se había negado a ahondar completamente en su magia, oponiéndose de lleno a manipular las mentes ajenas como si fuesen poco más que un juego de niños. Changmin estaba seguro de que ese era el motivo de que no pudiese impedir que los pensamientos de la gente a su alrededor llegasen hasta él y lo abrumasen. Yunho era, a todos los efectos, como una antena de radio, pero en lugar de emitir ondas, recibía todas las señales sin poder bloquearlas. A Changmin le había bastado un vistazo a la mente de Yunho para entenderlo, para saber que si se hubiese molestado explorar su propia magia hasta el final podría apagar todas esas señales externas y quedarse sólo con sus propios pensamientos. Pero también sabía que debido a todo ese caos que siempre le acompañaba, Yunho nunca se había parado a echar un vistazo a su propia mente.

Heechul se habría dado cuenta también, sin necesidad de entrar en la cabeza de Yunho. Y no poder lograr que cambiara de opinión lo hacía un punto negro en su prístino historial.

Y por supuesto estaba Junsu, que no solo había estudiado junto a Yunho, convirtiéndose en la única persona a quien no molestaba su talento, sino que además era aplicado y meticuloso. Changmin también entendía que hubiese pervivido en la memoria de Heechul, porque además de dominar su poder por completo, uno simplemente no olvida el culo de Junsu.

¿Pero Jaejoong? No tenía un poder especialmente raro, ni tenía una magia más fuerte que las demás, y su carácter impulsivo hacía difícil, en principio, que encajase con otros brujos, fuesen quienes fuesen. Sí, era más guapo que la mayoría de las chicas, pero estaba seguro de que eso sólo había molestado a Heechul porque tocaba directamente su orgullo, convirtiéndose en competencia para ese extraño rostro juvenil que seguía teniendo. Y además odiaba al mundo mágico en su conjunto y había permanecido todo lo alejado que había podido durante toda su vida.

No hubiese sido su primera elección. Ni la vigésimo tercera. Y aun así, su magia se había acoplado tan bien a las demás, de forma tan perfecta, que era como si fuese el nexo que los unía y los haría invencibles. Porque el poder de Yunho era mental, y los de Junsu y Yoochun de ataque. Jaejoong se convertía en su mejor escudo, la forma con la que Changmin podía protegerlos a todos.

¿Hubiese funcionado igual con cualquier otro brujo con el poder de la invisibilidad? No lo sabía. Pero si tuviese que apostar, diría que no. Porque había algo intrínseco en Jaejoong que lo hacía único, esa capacidad de odiar en un segundo y proteger con todas sus fuerzas al siguiente al objeto de su odio. Y de dar lo mejor de sí aun habiéndose jurado a sí mismo que iba a mantenerse al margen. 

Changmin no conocía las razones exactas por las que Heechul había reunido a ese equipo, y había dudado de su elección desde el primer minuto. Pero ahora que había entrenado con ellos, que había visto lo que podían hacer por sí solos y lo que creaban cuando sus magias se unían, quería conocerlas.

Se duchó rápidamente y se puso sus pantalones de cuero favoritos y las botas militares que Heechul le había regalado la última navidad, asegurándose de apretar bien el cordón de la cintura. Pero no se vistió un jersey o una camisa, de hecho apenas tenía en su armario prendas que cubriesen la mitad superior de su cuerpo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las amenazas, y a sentir la magia sobre su piel, que ya no se molestaba en cubrirse ni siquiera por mantener las apariencias.

Como si hubiese adivinado sus intenciones, Heechul lo estaba esperando justo frente a la puerta de su habitación. Y el muy cabrón estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el entrenamiento? —preguntó el anciano, jugueteando con su largo pelo blanco.

Changmin sonrió, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tu?

—Porque yo no estaba allí, ¿recuerdas?

Changmin amplió su sonrisa. En realidad sí que sabía por qué estaba allí. Quería oírle decir en voz alta lo buena que había sido su elección, que le dijera que tenía razón desde el principio, que su extraña mezcla en apariencia explosiva era en realidad un cóctel de los dioses. Y no iba a hacerlo.

—Si buscas que te regalen los oídos, has venido al sitio equivocado.

—Querido, si esperase frente a tu habitación por algo, no sería por halagos. Hay cosas mucho más interesantes que podrías hacer con tu boca.

Changmin rió ante el comentario de Heechul, tan propio de su maestro cuando uno lo conocía bien, pero aun así decidió no contestar. Meterse en una de sus típicas conversaciones que no llevaban a ninguna parte no era lo que estaba buscando, no cuando tenía por delante una misión que le había dado mala espina desde el principio.

Changmin dio un paso hacia el anciano, fuera de la habitación, desdibujando la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Por qué ellos? —preguntó en tono serio, clavando en Heechul su penetrante mirada. 

En ese momento le resultaría muy útil el poder de Yunho, pero desgraciadamente no estaba a la vista para poder aprovecharse de sus habilidades.

—Ya te lo dije.

—Me dijiste que tenías tus razones, que confiase en ti. Lo hice. Quiero que me devuelvas el favor ahora.

—¿Confiando en ti?

—Sí —respondió seria y directamente. A Changmin no le gustaba irse por las ramas con las cosas importantes—. ¿Por qué ellos?

Heechul no respondió inmediatamente. Se tomó su tiempo, inclinando la cabeza, como si estuviese decidiendo exactamente qué palabras utilizar. Era extraño que midiese tanto las palabras cuando solía decir lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza, al menos con él.

—Porque te conozco —dijo al fin—. Y los conozco a ellos, y no me refiero sólo a sus poderes. Y en vuestro caso, la suma de todos da un número muy superior a cinco. Sólo tenía que esperar a la amenaza precisa para que al reuniros pudieseis comprenderlo. Juntaros sin tener un objetivo hubiese sido un error.

Changmin frunció el entrecejo, sin entenderlo del todo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque de haberlo hecho os habríais quedado con la primera impresión, desechando la oportunidad de descubrir lo que podéis ser juntos. Jaejoong y Junsu se hubiesen negado, y Yoochun no sentiría la suficiente curiosidad como para abandonar sus montañas. El único que habría acudido es Yunho, pero su poder hubiese acabado siendo fuente de discordia y, frente a un ataque, completamente inútil por sí solo.


	4. Tríada

Yoochun nunca había estado frente a Shoo. De hecho, Yoochun nunca había tenido delante a ningún miembro de la Tríada en todos los años que había pasado en el palacio. Ellas no solían salir de la parte antigua, donde varios de los miembros permanentes de la Rushguard solían mantenerlas protegidas. No es que ellas necesitasen protección, no con los poderes que tenían, pero aun así nunca se confiaban, y tenían buenos motivos para ello.

La Tríada era el equivalente en el mundo mágico a la monarquía, la familia real que velaba porque se mantuviese la paz entre los brujos. La magia no se transmitía por línea sanguínea, era voluble y caprichosa y aparecía en los seres humanos más dispares, salvo en la familia Choi, donde se había transmitido de generación en generación hasta el presente. Eran la única excepción conocida a la regla, y su magia solía ser tan poderosa que pocas personas intentaban tan siquiera atacarlos directamente.

En un universo donde existían personas muy diferentes con distintos grados de magia y poderes que iban desde la levitación hasta la destrucción más absoluta, lograr la paz no era fácil. Siempre había personas que pensaban que se merecían más, o que ser brujos los hacía mejores que los simples humanos, y se dedicaban a matarlos o a intentar dominarlos como si fuesen dioses inmisericordes. Luego estaban aquellos brujos que se llevaban mal entre ellos y que no podían dejar sus disputas en simples agresiones verbales, sino que necesitaban buscar seguidores y hacían estallar guerras absurdas a lo largo del globo. Y, por supuesto, también había que contar a aquellos a los que no les gustaba la Tríada, quienes creían que era su deber matarlas para ocupar su lugar y dictar nuevas normas que se ajustasen a sus intereses. 

Enfrentarse a todos esos brujos era la principal razón por la que se había creado la Rushguard, hacía siglos. La familia real no podía estar en todos los sitios a la vez, no cuando el mundo era tan grande y la magia aparecía en tantas formas distintas. Necesitaban guardianes fieles en los que poder confiar que no sólo los protegiesen de los ataques directos, sino a quienes pudiesen enviar en distintas misiones a lo largo y ancho del globo para imponer la paz. 

Con el tiempo, al verse reducidos en número, los descendientes de la familia real fueron saliendo cada vez menos del palacio, delegando sus deberes más y más en la Rushguard. Eso no evitó, sin embargo, que siguiesen sufriendo ataques, como el que había terminado con la vida de Jaeshoo hacía casi treinta años, el cabeza de familia.

Por eso en la actualidad sólo quedaban sus tres hijas, a quienes todos conocían como la Tríada: Sea, Eugene y Shoo. 

Sea era la mayor de todas, la más seria y distante. Había contado sólo con 7 años cuando el brujo Sooman había irrumpido en el palacio y terminado con la vida de su padre, y desde ese momento se había convertido en la cabeza de familia. Era ella quien daba la cara cuando era necesario, quien evaluaba a todos los nuevos miembros de la Rushguard o a aquellos que iba a ocupar un cargo importante en el mundo mágico, como los oráculos o los maestros. Tenía el poder de sonsacar la verdad a aquellos que tuviese delante, sin que pudiesen encontrar ninguna fisura en la que esconderse. Nadie podía mentir o quedarse callado en su presencia. Nadie podía utilizar ningún subterfugio para escapar a ese poder que se colaba a través de la misma piel y arrancaba verdades del alma.

Eugene era la mediana, la más dulce de las tres, según se decía. También era la más tímida, por lo que no solía salir de palacio y jamás se apartaba de su guardián de confianza. Eugene tenía poder sobre el tiempo. Era capaz de detenerlo por completo, ralentizarlo o acelerarlo a su antojo. Según las fuentes de Yoochun, no podía sin embargo viajar a través del mismo, ya fuera al pasado o al futuro, para cambiar eventos que habían sucedido o iban a suceder. Eso explicaba que no hubiese empleado ese poder para salvar a su padre, o para averiguar las amenazas que podían llegar hasta ellas y destruirlas.

La última de las hermanas era Shoo, la más joven y extrovertida. La que tenía el poder más temible. Porque Shoo era capaz de destruir ciudades con apenas un parpadeo, de reducir a la nada a las personas frente a ella sin dejar tan siquiera en el aire un resquicio de su olor. Era la que decidía qué misiones se llevaban a cabo en cada momento, quien daba el visto bueno a los grupos propuestos por la Rushguard y quien ejecutaba los castigos de aquellos brujos oscuros que eran condenados por haber quebrantado la ley.

Yoochun entendía que su presencia era necesaria, que la labor que realizaban era lo que permitía a los brujos vivir en paz con los humanos, y que estos no descubriesen la existencia de la magia. Aun así, por principios, Yoochun solía revelarse sistemáticamente a la autoridad, y unas chicas que nunca se dejaban ver y que se escudaban tras su guardia personal para llevar a cabo el trabajo para el que se supone que habían nacido, no merecían su respeto.

O eso había pensado hasta que tuvo a Shoo delante. Para poder salir juntos a realizar la misión para la que habían sido convocados necesitaban su permiso, y Changmin los había conducido hacia la parte antigua del palacio en un silencio que no parecía presagiar nada bueno. Las dependencias de las tres hermanas estaban bien diferenciadas, con su propia escolta rodeando las edificaciones y un aura mágica tan fuerte que le había puesto la piel de gallina. La de Shoo, la más alejada, era de madera pintada de blanco, y sólo estaba custodiada por un miembro de la Rushguard al que Changmin saludó con una inclinación de cabeza mientras entraban.

Yoochun nunca la había visto antes en persona, pero su sola presencia era abrumadora. Parecía una diosa. Debía de medir apenas un metro y medio, pero su presencia hacía que pareciese mucho más alta. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color blanco, con muchos brillantes, y tenía el intenso pelo rubio adornado con las mismas piedras del traje, formando una red intrincada y deslumbrante. La melena le llegaba prácticamente a las rodillas, y ondeaba a su alrededor como si una brisa constante la meciera. Y su mirada… su mirada era tan profunda y aterradora que hizo que Yoochun se estremeciera involuntariamente.

Como si lo hubiese notado y le complaciera, Shoo sonrió, dando un par de pasos hacia ellos.

—Changmin —dijo con una voz en la que parecían resonar campanillas—. Siempre es un placer verte.

—Shoo —contestó inclinándose respetuosamente ante la bruja—. Esta noche será el ataque de la SK, según la información que te hemos remitido. Estos son los brujos que van a acompañarme en la misión: Kim Junsu, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong y Park Yoochun.

La mujer fue posando su mirada en ellos a medida que Changmin los señalaba, como si pudiese medir sus habilidades con un solo vistazo. Yoochun hubiese jurado, antes de ese momento, que esa capacidad no estaba entre las que poseía esa bruja en particular, pero su mirada parecía capaz de todo. Era casi doloroso mantener la vista en sus ojos sin desviarla hacia cualquier otro lugar, tanto que requirió cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir. Y sabía que no le pasaba solamente a él, que tanto Yunho como Junsu y Jaejoong estaban igual de tensos y se sentían tan pequeños como él.

De los cinco, Changmin era el único que parecía cómodo en presencia de la bruja de la destrucción, y Yoochun estaba convencido de que se debía sólo al hecho de haber tenido que tratar con ella muchas veces en el pasado. La miraba de frente, incluso inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, y la piel de su torso y de su espalda no se había erizado en lo más mínimo, al contrario que la propia. Yoochun hubiese pagado en ese momento por tener el poder de Yunho, o el de Changmin, y poder leer la mente de esa mujer, porque probablemente era lo único que podría hacerlo sentir un poco más seguro.

—Ya veo —dijo Shoo, ampliando su sonrisa—. Entonces el entrenamiento ha ido bien.

—Mejor de lo esperado —comentó Changmin, de forma solemne—. Heechul hizo una buena elección.

—El bueno de Heechul siempre tan servicial —volvió a pasar la mirada por cada uno de ellos antes de regresar a Changmin—. Si tú lo apruebas, entonces no tengo nada que objetar. Mucha suerte esta noche, y regresa entero, por favor.

Changmin asintió, sonriendo también, pero de algún modo no parecía una sonrisa como las que le había visto en la sala efímera, confiada y espontánea. Parecía estudiada para asemejarse a ella, lo que en el mundo de Yoochun era una diferencia abismal. Porque significaba que no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba, que esa bruja también era capaz de afectarle.

Y Yoochun no pudo sino preguntarse por qué había perfeccionado esa sonrisa falsa para estar frente a Shoo.

**—~oOo~—**

Nunca había visto una mente igual. Yunho no podía decir que sus pensamientos fuesen caóticos, porque no lo eran, y aun así leer la mente de Shoo resultaba difícil, como si se produjesen interferencias de origen desconocido que volvían borrosa y turbia la lectura. Y su mirada era tan abrumadora que, en los pocos segundos que la mantuvo fija en él, hizo desear a Yunho no seguir siendo un brujo y correr a esconderse en el mundo humano para no volver jamás. No era sólo que impusiera, o que tuviese un poder hipnótico natural. Era como si pudiese echar un vistazo a su alma y descubrir todas las faltas que había cometido en su vida en un solo instante. Y que estos pequeños delitos se hiciesen tan grandes que consiguieran aplastarle como a un vulgar insecto.

Yunho había sido evaluado por Sea para lograr poner en marcha su Merikav y convertirse en maestro, y había estado convencido de que no había peor sensación que esa, porque nadie debería ser obligado a contar hasta los más íntimos secretos de su alma y, en su caso, de la de los demás. Pero ni siquiera Sea, la mayor y más imponente de las hermanas, resultaba tan aterradora como Shoo. Puede que fuera porque todos sabían lo que era capaz de hacer y eso los coaccionaba al estar en su presencia, o puede que fuese una habilidad innata el mantener a la gente a distancia y en tensión, pero fuera cual fuese el motivo hacía que todos deseasen salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Todos menos Changmin. Yunho no podía decir que se sintiese cómodo, pero tampoco pensaba incesantemente en huir de la presencia de Shoo como hacían todos los demás. Para él sólo era otro trámite, uno por el que había pasado en innumerables ocasiones. Y además era muy consciente, aun antes de poder leer los pensamientos de la bruja, de que esta sentía una predilección muy marcada por él.

Honestamente, Yunho no podía culparla. Era muy difícil estar en presencia de Changmin y no perderse entre todos esos músculos expuestos y esa sonrisa que se las sabía todas.

Cuando salieron de la parte antigua del palacio el ambiente cambió como de la noche al día. Todos se relajaron, volviendo a respirar con una normalidad que ni siquiera eran conscientes de haber perdido en ese breve lapso de tiempo.

—¿Alguien más quería salir por patas de esa sala? —preguntó Jaejoong a nadie en particular.

Yoochun rió y Yunho no pudo evitar una sonrisa, pero ni Junsu ni Changmin cambiaron de expresión.

—Aquí no —dijo Changmin, con voz completamente seria, mientras la mente de Jaejoong comenzaba a quejarse a gritos—. Espera a que salgamos del palacio.

Nadie salvo ellos había oído el comentario, Yunho lo sabía de primera mano. Pero podía entender la preocupación que rodeaba la mente de Changmin. No era un buen lugar para comentar impresiones. Puede que a la Tríada le diese igual lo que unos simples brujos pensaran de ellas, pero no había por qué probar la teoría ahí mismo, insultándolas a la cara. No es que Jaejoong pensase hacer tal cosa, pero por lo que había descubierto en las últimas horas, era mejor no darle ideas.

Contra todo pronóstico, Jaejoong le hizo caso a Changmin, aunque no sin fruncirle el entrecejo y gritarle mentalmente un _“aguafiestas”_ que, esta vez sí, hizo que los labios de Changmin se relajasen contra su voluntad en un amago de sonrisa.

Salieron al exterior a través de la puerta principal, que daba a la conocida calle Dodamgil, llena de turistas humanos, y Yunho ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Changmin los había vuelto invisibles hasta que Jaejoong se chocó sin querer contra una chica.Esta miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar la fuente de su tropiezo y, al no lograrlo, siguió su camino como si nada.

Yunho debería haberlo visto antes, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a seguir las mentes de los demás, lo que veían y sentían, que perdía de vista con frecuencia lo que sus propios ojos mostraban. 

_“Es una medida de protección”_ pensó Changmin en respuesta a sus preguntas no formuladas _“Ser visibles nos retrasaría. Los turistas suelen llevar cámaras, y nuestros atuendos llaman demasiado la atención”_.

 _“O la falta de ellos”_ no pudo evitar pensar Yunho al recordar ese torso desnudo de Changmin. Por lo menos todos eran invisibles en ese momento, así Yunho no podía ver ese cuerpo y Changmin no podía ver su rostro completamente rojo. Aun así, la diversión impregnaba cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Los condujo hasta el final de la calle y se metió por uno de los callejones que bordeaba al ayuntamiento de Seúl, señalándoles el camino entre susurros. Tras veinte minutos caminando llegaron a un edificio blanco, de al menos doce pisos, frente al que les hizo detenerse, indicando que subiesen hasta la cuarta planta. Y una vez allí marcó el acceso en una de las puertas y la abrió para ellos, volviéndolos a todos visibles cuando la cerró.

Era un apartamento pequeño, de sólo dos estancias, con estanterías en casi todas las paredes, llenas de libros y pequeñas cajas colocadas en un orden que parecía antinatural. Sólo había un sofá de color verde oscuro y un par de sillas de madera completando el escaso mobiliario.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Jaejoong, siempre el más impaciente de todos, mientras echaba un vistazo curioso a su alrededor.

—Mi apartamento —respondió Changmin sin mirarlo, dirigiéndose a una de las estanterías y comenzando a quitar cajas.

—¿Pero no vives en el palacio?

—Sí.

No añadió nada más, pero Yunho pudo leer lo que no decía en su mente y no pudo evitar una carcajada en respuesta. Todos salvo Changmin lo miraron, pero Yunho negó con la cabeza. Él no podía evitar averiguar secretos de los demás, pero nunca los contaba si podía evitarlo

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar Jaejoong con el entrecejo fruncido.

Changmin puso los ojos en blanco, pero contestó de igual modo.

—El palacio no es un buen sitio para llevar gente con la que quieres pasar un buen rato, sobre todo si no tienen magia.

Yoochun y Junsu rieron con ganas, confirmando las sospechas que les habían asaltado al escucharlo reír a él, mientras Jaejoong se ruborizaba hasta la raíz del pelo. Porque tenía sentido, claro. Changmin no tenía pinta de ser ningún monje, pero a Jaejoong no se le había pasado por la cabeza ni una sola vez que Changmin, el Comandante en jefe de la Rushguard, fuese también un ser humano con necesidades. En su mente sólo había sido el idiota que le obligó a quedarse y del que se quería librar cuanto antes.

Justo hasta ese momento. Cuando comprendió sus palabras y sus ojos repasaron el cuerpo de Changmin como si lo viesen por primera vez. Y cuando su mente decidió imaginarse esa piel cubierta de sudor follando con un ente sin rostro de una forma extremadamente vívida, ya sin esos pantalones de cuero que dejaban tan poco espacio a la imaginación.

Yunho gimió, poniéndose rojo también sin poder evitarlo, mientras Changmin se giraba hacia Jaejoong con una ceja levantada y empujaba una de las cinco cajas que había cogido en la estantería hacia su pecho.

—Céntrate, Kim. Tenemos una misión que llevar a cabo, ¿recuerdas?

Jaejoong asintió, más por inercia que por estar de acuerdo con lo que Changmin le decía, y Yunho escuchó la voz mental de Junsu diciendo _“Cuéntamelo luego, ¡por favor!”_.

Yunho sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar las imágenes mentales de Jaejoong de las propias. Por supuesto que no iba a contar algo así, y Junsu lo sabía. Lo único que quería era molestarlo para que siguiese centrándose en lo que había visto, porque se imaginaba perfectamente por dónde iban los tiros.

Changmin les entregó una caja a cada uno y luego abrió la suya. Contenían un pequeño kit compuesto por un micrófono con forma de colgante para ponerse al cuello, un auricular, y una pulsera localizadora, que les instó a ponerse de inmediato. Todos eran objetos normales, sin pizca de magia ni en su superficie ni en la forma en que funcionaban.

—Quiero teneros a todos localizados en cada momento. Si no puedo veros directamente, necesito tener alguna forma de conexión directa con vosotros para poder ayudaros con mi poder de ser necesario, ya sea para defender o para atacar. Es muy importante que no los perdáis, porque si Yunho no está cerca de mi, no voy a poder llegar hasta vuestras mentes para saber lo que está pasando.

Todos asintieron y pusieron en funcionamiento el equipo, haciendo las pruebas precisas. Changmin tuvo que comprobar dos veces el auricular de Jaejoong, que parecía no funcionar del todo bien, pero con un chasquido de dedos de Yoochun se solucionó el problema.

—De nada —sonrió Yoochun, guiñándole un ojo a Changmin, aun antes de que este le hubiese dado las gracias.

El comandante le devolvió la sonrisa, pero volvió a ponerse serio casi de inmediato.

—Como os he explicado en el palacio, la SK es una organización peligrosa. No sabemos exactamente cuántos miembros tiene, pero son más de diez, y con poderes muy dispares. Uno de mis hombres murió para hacernos llegar la información referente a este ataque, y es la primera vez en meses que vamos por delante de ellos. Si seguimos el plan que hemos practicado, deberíamos poder capturar a la mayoría, si no es que a todos. Pero no intentéis imposibles, por favor. Si no podéis capturarlos, ya sea porque os superan en número o porque no podéis combatir su magia, huid. No pienso perder a más gente a mi cargo por estos fanáticos.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, ni siquiera de pensamiento. Parecía tan sincero, tan decidido, que resultaba imposible llevarle la contraria. Y lo único que Yunho deseó con fervor, en ese momento, fue no fallarle nunca.

**—~oOo~—**

Nada iba como se suponía que tenía que ir.

Changmin los había teletranportado a todos al punto T, uno de los dos preparados para la emboscada a la SK, y después había hecho lo propio con Jaejoong y Yoochun hasta el punto W, algo más lejos de la acción, donde debían servir de apoyo en caso de que hubiese brujos fuera del perímetro o los superasen en número. Changmin había elegido quedarse con Yunho y con Junsu cerca para mantenerlos localizados a través de sus mentes, además de por los aparatos electrónicos y poder usar la habilidad del segundo para traerlos de vuelta si era necesario.

La idea era que Yoochun crease un perímetro exterior electrificado del que no pudiesen escapar, encerrando dentro a todos los renegados, mientras Jaejoong utilizaba su invisibilidad para acercarse a ellos sin ser visto y noquearlos al más puro y efectivo estilo humano. Changmin, Junsu y Yunho combatirían en el centro de la acción, valiéndose del poder del comandante para enfrentar al enemigo con sus propios poderes.

El plan era bueno y todos habían coincidido en que era la mejor estrategia que podían seguir para acabar rápidamente con la amenaza y poder volver a sus vidas. Además, en caso de ser necesario, habían practicado diferentes alternativas porque según Changmin, y también Junsu, siempre era bueno tener un plan B, C, D y hasta J.

Pero en algún momento todo se había ido a la mierda, y Jaejoong no podía precisar exactamente cuándo. Había permanecido invisible en el lugar asignado, aguantándose las ganas de correr y dar saltos, o tan solo moverse, para descargar la tensión que sentía correr por sus venas. Yoochun, por contra, parecía seguro y tranquilo y no había dudado en ningún momento de su habilidad para construir y mantener un perímetro tan grande bajo control. Según sus propias palabras, usar su magia era instintivo y no requería desgaste físico para él, porque se limitaba a canalizar energía, no a crearla.

Ambos habían estado charlando en susurros, escuchando también las respiraciones de Changmin, Yunho y Junsu, que obviamente se estaban comunicando a través de gestos y pensamientos. 

Ninguno había contado con que habría humanos cerca cuando la SK atacase. Si bien la ubicación elegida era un centro comercial, se trataba de uno de los pocos que cerraban sus puertas por la noche, y ya eran casi las doce. La mayoría de tiendas habían cerrado hacía horas. Pero ninguno recordó que ese día era el festival _“Culture night”_ , o _“paseo nocturno por Jeongdong”_ , y que a medianoche se volvían a abrir excepcionalmente los locales para ofrecer atractivos descuentos y actuaciones que atraían a los turistas y aumentaban las ventas.

Los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de gente riendo y hablando en distintos idiomas, y Yoochun maldijo entre dientes porque era evidente que no iba a poder levantar una barrera electrificada sin llamar la atención y, sobre todo, sin hacer daño a personas inocentes.

Changmin estaba indicándoles a través de los auriculares que pasaban al plan E cuando la comunicación se cortó, dejando sus aparatos inservibles. Y un segundo después todas las luces del centro comercial se apagaron.

La gente se puso a gritar y empezaron a moverse como locos de un lado a otro. Jaejoong escuchó a Yoochun volver a maldecir mientras se apartaba del camino.

—¿Puedes arreglarlo? —preguntó en voz alta, porque los gritos apenas le dejaban escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

—Sí, pero necesito algunos minutos. No es un apagón casual, hay magia interfiriendo en esto.

Jaejoong no necesitaba la aclaración, porque de algún modo podía sentirlo. Era como si el aire fuese más pesado, casi empalagoso, como si se colara a través de sus poros y lo fuese enfriando por dentro. A todas luces no era una sensación natural, y Jaejoong estaba deseando librarse de ella.

Se acercó más a Yoochun, cogiéndose a su mano, a sabiendas de que igual no era una buena idea teniendo en cuenta que estaba intentando devolver la electricidad a todo el recinto, pero su compañero no se quejó, ni trató de apartarse.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Park, un par de minutos después—. No puedo conectar con los generadores.

**—~oOo~—**

—Manteneos juntos —dijo Changmin, posando una mano en su hombro y otra en el de Yunho. 

Sonaba preocupado, a pesar de escudarse en su voz de mando, y Junsu sabía que no era por ellos, o no sólo por su causa. Era por Jaejoong y Yoochun, quienes estaban en la planta superior enfrentándose a quien sabía que. En teoría, Changmin y Yunho deberían poder oír sus pensamientos a esa distancia, pero no estaba seguro de que fuesen capaces de distinguirlos con el caos que había a su alrededor, con todas esas personas corriendo de un lado para otro, gritando y, seguramente pensando mil millones de cosas a la vez.

Junsu hubiese deseado tener la habilidad de hacer que el silencio se impusiese entre todos los humanos, sólo para poder ayudar y no sentirse un bulto inútil en medio de toda esa negrura. Desgraciadamente no era así, y sólo podía esperar en silencio a que sus compañeros lograsen encontrar a Yoochun y Jaejoong.

Antes de que pudiesen lograrlo, sin embargo, sus auriculares volvieron a funcionar, trayendo la voz agitada de Yoochun.

— _Están aquí_ —dijo sin irse por las ramas. La conexión, que debería haber sido magnífica si se tenía en cuenta su poder, no lo era. Había muchas interferencias, y Yoochun parecía consciente de ello porque hablaba despacio, pero empleando las palabras justas—. _Interceptan mi acceso a los generadores_. 

—¿Los habéis visto? —preguntó Changmin.

— _No. Pero no es casualidad que esté aquí toda esta gente_.

—Lo sé.

Changmin se calló, pero ninguno de ellos hizo amago de llenar su silencio con más preguntas. Junsu no podía verlo, pero resultaba evidente que estaba intentando encontrar el mejor modo de actuar, de enfrentarse a ese imprevisto. Su primer instinto debía ser traer a Jaejoong y a Yoochun a donde estaban, tenerlos localizados y controlados, pero Junsu sabía que no era la mejor opción. Reunir en un mismo punto a las únicas cinco personas que podían parar ese ataque era como plantar una diana y señalar su centro con neones fosforitos, y Changmin también lo sabía.

Ganaban más por separado, y no sólo en dos grupos, sino en cinco. El problema era que con esa oscuridad ninguno iba a ser útil, y todo lo que podrían hacer es perderse y empeorar las cosas para todos esos humanos que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba por echárseles encima.

Changmin pareció llegar exactamente a la misma conclusión.

—¿Podrías crear una bola de luz sin necesidad de usar las bombillas?

— _Sí. Pero no va a ser sutil precisamente. Se darán cuenta de que no se trata de ninguna lámpara_.

No añadió que eso descubriría ante sus enemigos que en ese centro comercial había más brujos. No hacía falta. Pero el riesgo merecía la pena. No podían actuar a oscuras, no si querían tener ventaja, y el simple hecho de que la SK hubiese decidido crear todo ese caos indicaba que esperaban oposición.

—Hazlo —contestó Changmin simplemente.

La conexión se cortó tan pronto como dio la orden. Probablemente Yoochun no podía mantenerla si iba a emplear su poder en otra cosa, y en ese momento la luz era mucho más importante.

—Cuando la estancia se ilumine va a suponer una distracción para todos. Vamos a aprovecharla. Los humanos pensarán que se trata de alguno de los espectáculos del festival y no verán en la bola de energía más que efectos especiales. Jung, debemos localizar a aquellas personas que al verlo piensen en magia. Kim, tienes que aprovechar tu velocidad al máximo. En cuanto señalemos los objetivos, debes correr a atraparlos. Ya sabes como.

Lo sabía. Era una de las cosas que habían practicado, la forma en que capturaban brujos renegados. Tenía que tocarlos en la piel con unas bolitas semejantes a granos de café, y murmurar el hechizo que las ponía en funcionamiento. La canica se metería bajo la piel del brujo e inhibiría sus poderes durante unas horas, lo suficiente para que todo terminara.

Junsu asintió, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de pinzas, donde había guardado las esferas que Changmin le dio en palacio.

Y entonces la luz se hizo.

**—~oOo~—**

Corrían como almas que llevaba el diablo, tratando de alcanzar a todas aquellas personas que pensaban siquiera algo remotamente parecido a la palabra “magia”. Yunho estaba totalmente concentrado en leer las mentes de toda la gente que se encontraba ahí reunida, y Changmin se centraba más en Yunho que en ninguna otra persona, porque necesitaba ayudar a Junsu a neutralizar al máximo número posible de renegados.

Pero era evidente que algo estaba fallando, porque cada vez que llegaban hasta alguno, este se desvanecía ante sus ojos.

Changmin no podía entender como lo hacían. No se trataba de la misma habilidad que tenía Junsu de moverse en apenas un parpadeo, porque además de ser un poder extraño, significaría que se habían reunido en ese centro comercial todos los brujos del mundo con ese poder, lo cual escapaba a todas las leyes de la lógica. Era otra cosa, algo que no lograba comprender. Porque Changmin era incapaz de replicar la magia de estos brujos a pesar de tenerlos en frente por más de diez segundos. 

A todos los efectos era como si fuesen humanos.

Solo que se desvanecían en el aire sin dejar rastro.

Las personas ahí reunidas comenzaban a apartar su atención de la inmensa bola de luz que se elevaba sobre ellos en lo más alto, esperando contemplar la siguiente parte del espectáculo, lo que significaba que se les estaba acabando el tiempo para actuar. No podían revelar sus poderes a los humanos, era la primera regla de la ley mágica, la que estaba prohibido quebrantar por encima de todo. No necesitaban que estos volvieran a perseguirlos como en siglos pasados.

Changmin se detuvo junto a Yunho, bajo una de las escaleras mecánicas, e hizo una seña a Junsu para que volviera con ellos.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó nada más llegar, mirando hacia el centro iluminado por la gran bola de energía—. No he logrado alcanzar a ninguno.

—Ni yo. Y no puedo replicar sus poderes. No son brujos.

—¡Pero tampoco pueden ser humanos!

Lo que estaba pensando Yunho le llamó la atención, haciendo que se volviera hacia él. No era un pensamiento del todo consciente, como si todavía se estuviese formando en medio de todo ese caos que escuchaba y procesaba, pero tenía sentido. Se habían concentrado en perseguir aquellas personas que pensaban en magia, pero no se habían parado a procesar el mensaje completo de cada mente, no de forma concienzuda al menos. Pero si los ponían en conjunto, si eliminaban de la ecuación a todos los demás y se centraban sólo en sus potenciales objetivos, su pensamiento era exactamente el mismo. Las mismas palabras, la misma cadencia, al mismo tiempo.

Todos eran una sola persona, un solo brujo. Eran solo ilusiones.

Changmin estaba a punto de comentarlo en voz alta cuando la luz volvió a apagarse repentinamente y la voz agitada de Yoochun llegó hasta ellos a través de los auriculares.

— _Tienen a Jaejoong_.

Changmin tragó con fuerza, mientras entrecerraba los ojos en la oscuridad. Había perdido a muchos subordinados por culpa de la SK, el último para lograr que interceptaran esta amenaza. No iba a perder a ninguno más, no podía, no a estos hombres que habían sido requeridos en contra de su voluntad y que sólo querían volver a sus casas. 

Changmin no iba cargar con más muertes sobre su conciencia. Iba a salvarlos a todos, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.


	5. SK

Habían anulado sus poderes. 

Yoochun ni siquiera sabía cómo habían localizado a Jaejoong en medio de la multitud, siendo invisible. Su compañero se había centrado en mantener a la gente lo más apartada de él que era posible mientras mantenía la bola de energía en el aire, sobre el lugar donde nacían la mayoría de las escaleras mecánicas. Y de repente se había vuelto visible otra vez, con cara de sorpresa, mientras un hombre joven y alto sonreía sobre su hombro.

Yoochun había tenido el tiempo justo de desplazar la energía de la bola hacia su micrófono y transmitirle a los demás la situación antes de sentir un pinchazo en su brazo. Al instante siguiente lo asoló la horrible sensación de que se estaba abriendo un agujero en su pecho, desgarrando su interior y sometiendo a todos sus músculos a una presión muy por encima de lo normal. Era como si se estuviese ahogando y, al intentar respirar, se hiciese más y más daño. Yoochun nunca se había sentido así antes, agotado, adolorido y con un mareo que iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba, como si su equilibrio estuviese fallando también.

Sintió cómo tiraban de él y se dejó ir como en una especie de trance, al mismo tiempo que los alógenos volvían a funcionar, devolviendo al centro comercial el aspecto que se suponía que debía tener. Yoochun ni siquiera podía girar la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor y asegurarse de que los humanos estaban a salvo. Al menos, pensó, lo llevaban junto a Jaejoong. Yoochun sabía que uno de sus cometidos principales era proteger a Jaejoong, por eso Changmin los había enviado juntos en lugar de enviarlo solo. Quería que en todo momento tuviesen el apoyo y la ayuda de otro camarada, porque era muy consciente de que si las cosas iban mal y tenían que enfrentarse a lo inevitable, no era lo mismo morir solo que en compañía de un amigo.

Yoochun y Jaejoong no eran amigos, no podían serlo cuando apenas se conocían de hacía unas horas, pero podía ver claramente que en otras circunstancias, con un ambiente distendido y todo el tiempo del mundo, habrían llegado a ser los mejores. Y casi podía sentirse nostálgico por ese futuro que no iba a ocurrir, porque después de eso, aunque todo fuese bien y sobrevivieran, Jaejoong no iba a querer volver al mundo mágico en la vida. Y no podía culparlo.

Los dos extraños que los arrastraban los condujeron hacia una de las salidas de emergencia, y después a través de varios pasillos hasta llegar a una sala iluminada, donde esperaban varios hombres de pie, rodeando cinco sillas vacías. Sin decir siquiera una palabra de saludo, o intercambiar algo de información que pudiesen utilizar después, los brujos que los arrastraban los sentaron en dos de las centrales, pareciendo olvidarse de ellos en cuanto los soltaron.

Yoochun miró hacia Jaejoong, con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo como comenzaba a despejársele lentamente la cabeza. ¿El número de sillas era casual o estaban esperando atrapar a más gente? Y si era así, ¿cómo podían saber con tanta certeza que eran cinco?

Nadie lo sabía. Y puede que Changmin o Junsu fuesen fáciles de localizar por sus poderes, puesto que solían ser muy evidentes una vez los ponían en práctica. ¿Pero Yunho? Uno pensaría que era completamente humano si no conocía su habilidad, podría fácilmente pasar desapercibido porque a pesar de su envergadura parecía sentirse completamente a gusto en un segundo plano, sin llamar la atención.

¿Cómo sabían entonces cuántos eran? Y si a preguntas iba, ¿cómo habían podido utilizar esferas anuladoras para contener sus poderes? Eran uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la Rushguard, lo que les daba ventaja en los enfrentamientos contra renegados. Hasta esa tarde, cuando Changmin se las había mostrado y les había explicado su uso, Yoochun no tenía ni idea de que existían. Y puede que viviese apartado del mundo, pero había cierto tipo de información que siempre se filtraba, y Yoochun siempre lograba dar con ella a través de las redes.

Si él no las conocía, ¿cómo podían estos brujos conocerlas y saber utilizarlas?

La respuesta llegó a través de la puerta justo en ese instante, en forma de la figura que Yoochun menos esperaba ver ahí.

**—~oOo~—**

_“Yunho, sé que me oyes. Tengo a Jaejoong y a Yoochun. Si queréis volver a verlos, tenéis que seguir a mi hombre”_.

Se quedó sin aliento al escuchar en su mente esa voz que conocía tan bien. Estaba lejos, porque su pensamiento no llegaba con la misma claridad con que lo hacían los de los humanos que estaban a escasos metros, pero al interpelarlo directamente por su nombre había hecho que pudiese centrarse en él.

¿Cómo era posible?

Changmin, que lo había visto a través de sus pensamientos, parecían tan consternado como él. Lo miraba con la boca entreabierta y el ceño profundamente fruncido, y Yunho no hubiese necesitado sus poderes para sentir las oleadas de rabia que surgían de él.

—Hijo de puta —exclamó entre dientes el comandante, mientras Junsu miraba a uno y a otro sin comprender.

No les dieron tiempo de comentar la jugada en voz alta. Un brujo se aproximó hasta ellos, sin tratar de esconderse, mirándolos y sonriendo como si ese fuera el mejor día de su vida.

—Buenas noches, caballeros —dijo con pomposidad, e incluso tuvo la desfachatez de inclinarse en un saludo pomposo—. Me llamo Song Joongki, y tengo una cita con vosotros. 

—¿Dónde están Park y Kim? —dijo Changmin dando un paso al frente.

La artimaña de intentar desviar la atención de ellos era clara en su cabeza. Quería distraerlo y que utilizaran la habilidad de Junsu para correr tan lejos de ese centro comercial como pudieran, salvando sus propios pellejos. No podía soportar la idea de que hubiese más víctimas, y la traición estaba quemando en sus venas como el ácido, haciéndole desear cosas estúpidas como inmolarse a sí mismo para salvar a los demás.

¿En serio pensaba que iba a seguir un plan tan absurdo? ¿Que iba a dejarlo ahí para que muriese mientras Junsu y él volvían tranquilamente a sus vidas? ¿Sabiendo lo que ahora sabían?

Esa estrategia no había por dónde cogerla, y Yunho se preguntó por primera vez desde que lo había conocido cómo había podido llegar a Comandante en jefe de la Rushguard teniendo pensamientos tan absurdos. Yunho no abandonaba sus deberes, ni dejaba tirados a sus compañeros como si no importasen, y Junsu tampoco. Pero aunque lo hicieran, aunque fuesen unos cobardes sibilinos capaces de hacer algo así, que no lo eran, huir no serviría de nada. Porque era evidente que ya sabían demasiado. Se habían descubierto ante ellos, no iban a dejar que se alejaran sin más.

Yunho dio un paso adelante, situándose al lado de Changmin, y Junsu hizo lo propio, comprendiendo sin palabras lo que estaba pasando.

—Llévanos con ellos —dijo firmemente, sin permitir que Changmin hiciera ninguna estupidez.

El hombre frente a ellos amplió su sonrisa.

—Todo a su debido tiempo. Antes me temo que vais a tener que usar esas bonitas esferas que tenéis en los bolsillos para anular vuestros poderes. El jefe sabe lo que sois capaces de hacer y no puede permitir que se la juguéis.

—¿Como él nos la ha jugado a nosotros?

No respondió. Sólo siguió sonriendo como si nada, esperando a que hicieran lo que les había pedido. A desgana, los tres sacaron una esfera de sus bolsillos y la colocaron sobre la palma de sus manos, activándolas.

A Yunho nunca le habían anulado sus poderes. Alguna vez había fantaseado con la idea de poder apagar todas las voces que le rodeaban y ser una persona normal, alguien a solas consigo mismo aunque fuese por un breve instante de tiempo. Había creído que ese descanso sería lo mejor del mundo, que podría respirar de verdad sin el peso invisible de todos esos pensamientos que no eran suyos y lo aplastaban. 

Ahora que no podía escuchar a Changmin, a Junsu, era como si le faltasen las piernas, el corazón o los pulmones. Nada funcionaba correctamente. No era capaz de caminar, apenas de mantenerse en pie, y tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro de Changmin para evitar caer al suelo por esa presión invisible.

Como si supiese exactamente cómo se sentía, Changmin pasó el brazo alrededor de su cintura para sujetarlo mejor.

—Llévanos con Heechul.

**—~oOo~—**

Lo odiaba.

Nunca le había caído especialmente bien. Bueno, puede que un tiempo sí, sobre todo cuando bebía, aunque lo hiciese a escondidas de los estudiantes, pero siempre había sabido que no era de fiar. ¿Alguien tan mayor con un rostro tan joven y bello? Tenía que ser magia oscura, estaba claro.

Jaejoong no había querido unirse a ese circo desde el principio. Vivía tranquilo en su mundo, lejos de esa gente rara que hacía cosas aun más extrañas, y había odiado profundamente tener que ir al palacio sólo porque a ese maestro idiota se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que era el mejor para el puesto.

¡El mejor y una mierda! Obviamente se había cansado de enseñar a brujos a dominar sus poderes y había decidido que era hora de vengarse de aquellos que le habían dado problemas a lo largo de su carrera. Y él, no lo dudaba, estaba encabezando esa lista, probablemente seguido muy de cerca por ese tirano de Changmin.

¿Pero Yunho? Parecía la última persona del mundo capaz de crear problemas, y podía verse a mil leguas de distancia que Junsu era la persona más disciplinada del universo. ¿Por qué iban a estar ellos en esa lista? O ya puestos Yoochun, que era guapo, divertido, podía hipnotizar sólo con su voz y además tenía uno de los poderes más raros y útiles de todos cuantos se habían inventado.

¿Sería por eso? ¿Querría arrebatarles sus poderes y de algún modo asimilarlos para hacerse el dios supremo del universo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse para dejar pasar a otro brujo sonriente, seguido de Changmin, Yunho y Junsu. Nadie los iba arrastrando, como había ocurrido con Yoochun y él, y no entró más gente tras ellos, lo que significaba que habían llegado hasta ahí por su propia voluntad. Durante un segundo, Jaejoong pensó que estaban también en el ajo, que se habían conchabado con Heechul para crear esa pantomima y llevarlos hasta ahí, lejos del palacio y, por lo tanto, lejos de las únicas personas que podrían truncar sus planes.

Y entonces vio la mirada de Changmin. Era de profundo odio, mezclada con toneladas de resentimiento y furia apenas contenida, y atravesaba a Heechul de una forma que era imposible que fuese fingida. Jaejoong había pensado que en la sala efímera había logrado hacer enfadar a Changmin, cuando llegó alterado tratando de largarse. Pero ahora resultaba evidente que aquello había sido simple diversión, porque Changmin no podía ocultar ese desagrado tan profundo que llegaba casi hasta la nausea.

—Sentaos —dijo el hombre sonriente, señalando las sillas que quedaban libres. 

Junsu se sentó al lado de Yoochun, en uno de los extremos, mientras Yunho lo hacía en el otro. Ambos cruzaron los brazos, sin apartar la mirada del que había sido su maestro. El único que no tomó asiento fue Changmin, que se movió hasta la silla que quedaba libre entre Yunho y él pero permaneció alzado ante Heechul, irradiando oleadas de ira.

—Por qué —dijo tan solo, en un tono tan bajo que apenas fue audible.

No fue una petición, ni tampoco una pregunta. Era una orden, una demanda que exigía ser cumplida de inmediato. Daba igual que estuviese en inferioridad, que no tuviese sus poderes o que Heechul conociese hasta el último rincón de su alma, porque se había pasado años estudiándolo de cerca. Ante ellos se alzaba el inconfundible Comandante en jefe de la Rushguard, acostumbrado a mandar y ser obedecido de inmediato, acostumbrado a sentenciar castigo para los delitos menores, a decidir si un brujo debía ser enviado ante Shoo o merecía algo más de clemencia. 

Acostumbrado a vivir con las consecuencias que sus decisiones tenían en la vida de los demás, a cargar con ellas allá a dónde iba.

Jaejoong hubiese debido sentirse atemorizado ante lo desconocido, molesto porque lo hubiesen capturado como a un tonto, irritado con Heechul por tener quién sabe que planes oscuros para ellos y haberlos llevado hasta ahí como a corderos al matadero.

Pero no. Jaejoong se sentía excitado, y no sólo físicamente. Podía admirar a ese hombre, a pesar de su rigidez, de esa forma de provocarlo que lo exasperaba, de esa lengua rápida y su habilidad para conseguir que las cosas se hicieran a su manera sin tener que usar la fuerza. 

Y podía hacerlo porque Changmin no necesitaba dejarse capturar, ninguno de los tres. Podrían haber huido, como el propio Comandante había ordenado antes de que todo eso comenzara. Pero se habían quedado. Por ellos. Por Yoochun y por él.

Jaejoong ya había adivinado en el palacio que Changmin no era el ser frío que pretendía, no cuando pensaba en lo mejor para una niña en una situación difícil, aun cuando no era su asunto, ni su deber, meterse en tales cuestiones. Pero verlo ahí, frente a Heechul, rodeado de brujos malvados, sólo porque Yoochun y él estaban en peligro, era un auténtico espectáculo.

Y Jaejoong, que era experto en grandes espectáculos, con muchos focos y grandes sorpresas sobre un escenario, no quería, por nada del mundo, perderse este.

**—~oOo~—**

La sonrisa de Heechul no presagiaba nada bueno. Si él estuviese frente a un Changmin tan obviamente furioso no sonreiría de ese modo, a no ser que buscase algo más. Porque puede que no tuviese sus poderes consigo en ese momento, pero era más alto, más fuerte y más joven que el anciano, lo que significaba que no necesitaba de su magia para darle la paliza de su vida.

Junsu suponía que todos los demás hombres de la sala estaban ahí para evitar precisamente eso, con magia o sin ella.

—Como siempre, Changmin, miras pero no observas. Deberías echar un vistazo a tu alrededor.

—¿Para saber que estamos en inferioridad? —preguntó irónicamente.

—No —respondió Heechul calmado, sin variar su sonrisa—. Porque puede que reconozcas a algunos de ellos, si no es que a todos. Al fin y al cabo la mayoría han estado bajo tu mando.

Changmin no se movió durante unos segundos, como si estuviese sopesando si decía la verdad o no. Se limitó a seguir fulminando a Heechul con la mirada, tratando de decidir si sus palabras tenían algún sentido. Luego, con una lentitud impropia de Changmin, comenzó a girarse. Sus ojos se fueron posando en cada uno de los hombres que los rodeaban, que lo saludaban a su vez con una inclinación. Y a cada nuevo rostro que descubría su expresión se iba descomponiendo más y más.

Junsu no conocía a esos hombres, nunca los había visto, pero podía adivinar quienes eran: los miembros de la Rushguard que habían muerto a lo largo de todos esos meses, los que se habían desvanecido en la nada exactamente como los hombres que trataron de arrestar esa noche.

Obviamente no estaban muertos. Se habían unido a Heechul en los planes que sea que tuviera. Y habían traicionado a Changmin en el camino de todas las formas posibles. Porque no sólo se trataba de su confianza, su afecto. Le habían hecho sentir culpable y miserable por no poder proteger a sus subordinados. Habían dejado que comunicase la noticia a sus familias y aguantase sus probables reproches sin ninguna necesidad.

Junsu no pudo evitarlo. Se levantó de su silla como un resorte y antes de que nadie pudiese detenerlo le dio un puñetazo a Heechul con todas sus fuerzas.

El envite lo tiró al suelo y varios pares de manos se cernieron sobre él para evitar que siguiese pegándole. Junsu hubiese podido decirles que no era necesario, que no tenía ninguna intención de seguir golpeando a Heechul, que la violencia no llevaba a ninguna parte, y lo sabía. Pero eso no significaba que se arrepintiese, porque Heechul se había ganado ese golpe a pulso.

El tal Joongki ayudó a Heechul a levantarse, aunque no parecía en absoluto preocupado, sino divertido. Y cuando Junsu se giró, tanto Jaejoong como Yoochun asintieron hacia él con idénticas sonrisas en los labios.

—Bien, ahora que ya te has quedado a gusto —dijo Heechul, ya de pie, con voz mucho más dura de la que había empleado hasta ese momento—, ¿podéis sentaros todos, por favor, para que empiece a explicarme?

—¿Hay explicación para esto? —preguntó Changmin, en apenas un susurro.

Al contrario que antes no sonaba enfadado, ni furioso. Su voz parecía cansada, como si hubiese estado horas gritando, y tenía gusto a derrota.

—Obviamente. Y si hubiésemos querido mataros ya estaríais muertos, así que sentaos y escuchad atentamente, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Todos le hicieron caso esta vez, incluso Changmin, que se dejó caer en su silla como si sus piernas no pudiesen seguir sosteniéndolo. Tanto Jaejoong como Yunho apoyaron a la vez su mano en las rodillas de Changmin, dándole su apoyo silencioso.

Y entonces Heechul empezó su relato.

**—~oOo~—**

Changmin apenas lo oía, intentado procesar que todos sus subordinados seguían vivos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? Toda la gente que le rodeaba, todas las personas que apreciaba, le habían mentido, probablemente desde hacía años. Y había sido tan tonto como para no ver todas las señales y unirlas apropiadamente.

Era su culpa si ahora estaban ahí, rodeados de traidores.

Heechul hablaba de un plan, elaborado cuidadosamente durante años, desde antes de que él pisase siquiera el palacio. Había tenido que esperar generaciones y generaciones de brujos bajo su tutela para reunirlos a ellos cinco por fin, en el momento preciso, y había tenido que simular la amenaza adecuada para que todos aceptaran volver al palacio Deoksugung. 

Ellos eran los mejores brujos que había entrenado, y tenían el carácter justo para acoplarse unos a otros y formar una unidad indestructible. Iban a necesitar ayuda, sí, pero iban a ser el centro alrededor de quienes girase todo.

Jaejoong, que no había parado de apretar su rodilla como si se le fuese la vida en ello, detuvo el discurso de Heechul a su estilo.

—¿Se puede saber de qué mierda estás hablando? ¡Déjate de adornar el discurso y ve al grano, joder!

Heechul puso los ojos en blanco, pero lo ignoró.

—¿Nunca os habéis preguntado por qué la familia Choi es la única cuya magia pervive de generación en generación? Siempre nos han enseñado que la magia no puede transmitirse genéticamente, que es una cualidad, como puede serlo la destreza para pintar cuadros increíbles o la preferencia por la música clásica. Y sin embargo ahí están, con poderes cuya fuerza nadie puede igualar, de un tipo que nunca se ha registrado en personas ajenas a su familia.

>> En lugar de preguntarnos por qué, lo que hemos hecho es convertirlos en nuestros guías, en nuestros reyes, porque son la única constante de un mundo en continuo cambio. Y así hemos seguido siempre, creyéndonos la mentira, alejándonos del palacio de la longevidad virtuosa porque enfrentarse a ellas, aunque sea para sostenerles la mirada es difícil, y no entendemos, ni queremos entender por qué.

>> Ellas quebrantan en su esencia todas las leyes que han dictado para los demás. Les da igual que los humanos descubran sus poderes porque pueden acabar con ellos en un parpadeo, igual que no les importan las reyertas entre brujos al otro lado del mundo. Lo que necesitan son cabezas de turco que se les entreguen a domicilio en bandeja de plata.

>> No los matan. No los destruyen. Se alimentan de su magia hasta que esta se desvanece, y con ella el brujo o bruja a quien perteneció.

Changmin no podía creerlo. No podía concebir que toda su vida, toda su carrera, estuviese basada en una mentira. Que hubiese sido partícipe de algo tan horrible sin sospecharlo siquiera. ¿Si ellas le habían parecido raras en algún momento? Sí, siempre. Y había cosas que no terminaba de entender, algunas peticiones que le habían parecido extrañas en su momento. Pero Heechul siempre había desestimado sus sospechas, diciéndole que era un paranoico incurable.

Ahora Heechul estaba frente a él, serio como pocas veces lo había visto. Y lo rodeaban todos aquellos hombres que pensaba que habían muerto.

—Todos los que estamos aquí hemos sido testigos, voluntaria o involuntariamente —continuó Heechul, tras una breve pausa—. Y cada testigo estaba abocado a sufrir el mismo destino de los condenados. Tenía que hacerlos desaparecer antes de que ellas les pusiesen sus garras encima, aunque eso supusiera mentirte, Changmin. Necesitaba protegerte hasta el momento en que pudiera reuniros a los cinco y deciros la verdad.

No tenía por qué creerle. Podía ser otra mentira, una elaborada por Heechul para evitar que lo mataran. Había quedado demostrado que era un maestro actuando, que podía mantener un papel durante años sin que nadie lo descubriera, ni siquiera el amigo más cercano que tenía.

Pero decía la verdad. Y no se trataba de que estuviesen en inferioridad de condiciones, de que no resultasen una amenaza real para Heechul y los demás. 

Changmin podía verlo. Podía _leerlo_. Porque los poderes de Junsu, Yoochun, Jaejoong y Yunho habían sido bloqueados, pero no eliminados. Y él se había aprovechado de la habilidad de Joongki de crear ilusiones, para simular que anulaba los propios también, pero sin hacerlo realmente.

Yunho no podía acceder a sus propios poderes, pero Changmin sí podía reflejarlos si se concentraba en ellos, porque seguían estando ahí. Requería mayor concentración y más energía de la que empleaba habitualmente, pero podía hacerlo.

Y Heechul estaba diciendo la verdad. Durante años sólo había querido protegerlo, y para ello mantenerlo alejado de la verdad era fundamental. Por eso no había pretendido en ningún momento persuadir a Junsu o Jaejoong para que regresaran al mundo mágico. Y por la misma razón había sugerido a Yoochun que se escondiese, falsificando su registro, porque un poder como el suyo, capaz de canalizar energía infinita, sería la fuente perfecta de alimento para volverlas invencibles.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en los demás hombres, sus subordinados, mientras notaba como comenzaban a caerle gotas de sudor a través del rostro. También veía sus recuerdos, lo que habían contemplado, lo aterrorizados que se habían sentido, cómo habían tenido que abandonar a sus familias y mentirle uno tras otro para poder salvarse…

Cuánto les había dolido tener que traicionarle.

No podía seguir engañándose, ni permanecer al margen. No podía.

Volvió a concentrarse y canalizó el poder de Yoochun durante un segundo, lo justo enviar una leve descarga a sus cuatro compañeros, neutralizando el poder de la esfera que retenía sus poderes. Esta se rompió en el interior de cada uno, desatando la magia que había permanecido cautiva.

Changmin se puso en pie, enfrentándose a Heechul.

—Entiendo el por qué del engaño. Y puedo ver que es lo que pretendes. Pero no puedes obligarlos a participar en esto, Heechul.

La sonrisa de Heechul fue completa cuando comprendió, gracias a sus palabras, que no había perdido sus poderes. Que podía ver la verdad en su mente, todos sus motivos y sus planes, y que iba a ayudarlo.

—¿Obligarlos? —preguntó a cambio, mirando alternativamente a Junsu, Yoochun, Jaejoong y Yunho—. Me parece que no.

Changmin se giró hacia ellos, sin comprender, y se los encontró de pie tras él. Yunho aun parecía asombrado, procesando todo lo estaba pasando, leyendo abrumado los recuerdos y pensamientos de las veinte personas que había ahí reunidas. 

Junsu había llegado a la misma conclusión que él por sus propios medios, sin necesidad de meterse en la cabeza de nadie, sino evaluando y deduciendo lógicamente, como solía hacerlo. Creía y confiaba en Heechul, aunque seguía sin aprobar su forma de llevarse a Changmin por delante a través de esa montaña rusa de sentimientos.

A Jaejoong y a Yoochun les daba igual. La verdad o la mentira, para ellos, quedaría probada más adelante. Lo único que tenían claro es que no iban a morir esa noche, no ahora que volvían a sentir sus poderes vibrando bajo la piel.

Y todos y cada uno estaban convencidos de seguir a su lado. Porque si Heechul estaba en lo cierto, volver a sus vidas no era una opción. Y si no lo estaba, iban a necesitarse mutuamente para tenerlo controlado.

—Los oráculos siempre han sido claros: el alma de la magia está dividida en partes que, cuando se reúnen, son capaces de todo menos de volver a alejarse. Yunho y Junsu lo han demostrado a través de los años, manteniendo una relación improbable pero constante. Sin embargo, siempre les ha faltado algo.

>> Yo estaba destinado a reuniros. Ahora quienes deben cumplir su destino, sois vosotros. Pero esa historia… aun no se ha escrito.


End file.
